The Heiress and the Pauper
by Snow32Lily
Summary: What if there was another Halfling out there like Hiccup? What if she looked almost identical to her? The girls' paths finally cross, and when Hiccup is captured, Alva, her Light Fury look-alike, must do what she can to save her. Barbie's the Princess and the Pauper AU. Female!Hiccup Hybrid!Hiccup
1. Prologue

**The plot of this story takes place after Race to the Edge, only a few months before HTTYD2. I want to say maybe a month or two before, being in the middle of fall, the movie taking place in late fall/early winter I'm guessing.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1—Prologue:**_

Long ago, in an archipelago far off in the cold north, something amazingly extraordinary happened. At the very same moment, two identical baby girls were born. One, a baby princess; the heir to the throne of Berk. The Chief and Chieftess were so overjoyed. Hiccup may have been different, being born early and weak, not mention being part Night Fury, but they had faith she would become the strongest of them all one day saving their village from the raids that consumed them, and loved her all the same. The second baby girl was named Alva born early as well on an island a bit north from Berk. She too had dragon parts and scales, only being white instead, and her hair was a blond color as opposed to Hiccup's auburn. Her parents loved her every bit as much as Berk's Chief and Cheiftess loved their princess, but they worried. They were too poor to care for their little one. How would they do it?

Many years passed, and the princess lived a harsh life at first, losing her mother, followed by neglect and abuse from her father and the village for many years. Life got better for her though after meeting her Night Fury companion, Toothless, and she soon found herself with great friends exploring lands far and wide. By age 20, her father was so proud of her growth that she soon found herself in training for being chief working hard in learning all her royal duties; to say she wasn't thrilled was an understatement. Meanwhile, when Alva had come of age, she only worked long and hard as a seamstress in a shop for the spiteful Lady Brenna on an island that held the Northern Markets. It wasn't as exciting, but just as miserable.

With lives so different and so far apart, it wasn't surprising that the heiress and the pauper never met. But, fate decreed they would…

It all started at the mines on Berk when the miners informed the chief the gold had run out. Chief Stoick was in utter shock, and now Berk was in serious danger. With no gold they wouldn't last for too long; the harvest wasn't very good to them this year, and trade had become very slow since Johann's recent betrayal and death. Over the past few years the population of not only dragons but humans had increased. Finding a way to feed everyone was becoming harder and harder each year with just their normal means of providing alone, and as such they had become more reliant on buying and trading for goods since the war with the dragons had ceased.

He had held a meeting with the council trying to figure out a plan of action, but they were at a standstill. If only he could call on his old friend, Alvin; he might have had an idea. But he was away on a long journey and there was no telling where he was or when he'd return. He couldn't wait around for the Outcast Chief. He needed to do something quickly. But what? And then, looking at his daughter as she sparred with Aric Hofferson, a young solider in their guard, it struck him. Nearby, there was a rich young chief who was seeking a wife, and in just a few days he would be coming to Berk to form a brand new treaty.


	2. To Be Free

_**Chapter 2—To Be Free:**_

When her father told her that she would be marrying Dagur, Hiccup was in complete and utter shock. He hadn't even asked her before he set the whole arrangement up, and Dagur was apparently perfectly on board. She couldn't imagine being Dagur's wife; they'd always just had a sibling's relationship. Even when he was trying to kill her he'd always call her 'sister'. To think he would go from calling her that to dear, sweetheart, or hun, was just strange and frankly uncomfortable. Besides, she was already in love with someone else. "A chief protects their own" though, as her father would say hammering it into her, and if this was what it took to help her village she supposed she would just have to bear with it.

At the moment she was in her home with her father at the dining table going over a list of things she would have to do that day. She sat hunched over, board, as he did so, a fist propping her head up, and her tail lazily swaying from side to side. She wasn't really paying close attention. Since starting her chiefly lessons, Hiccup had been swamped with more and more work to do. Meetings to go to left and right, countless villagers to help and sort things with, not to mention preparing for her wedding, of which the dress was arranged and probably being worked on at the moment. This stuff just wasn't her thing; she would have much rather been flying high up in the clouds, free from burden, traveling the world far and wide, but frankly her dad didn't seem to care.

Her dad just kept going on, and on, and she lazily looked over to see her Night Fury laying board on the floor as well, eyes just following her swaying tail. Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. She exasperatedly sighed. There was only one way she would be able to get her father to listen to her, and that was by surprising him.

"_For these years I've always wanted to have one day just for me. Nothing to do, and for once nowhere I need to be."_ As she began to sing her father stopped looking up from the list curiously watching as she began to stand. _"With no lessons, lords, or lunches, or to-do-lists in the way. No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay! That would be the day!" _

_000_

At the Northern Markets, Alva was working on the Berkian heir's wedding dress, unknowingly too wishing for a better life. Her smaller than average Light Fury, Luna, watched as Alva sung and stitched loving it when she heard her hybrid's angelic voice.

"_For these years I've always wanted to have one day for myself. Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf. With no helms in need of pressing, and no sleeves in disarray; no wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet! And no debt to pay!"_

"Lady Brenna", Alva's co-worker, Kari, gasped as their boss burst through the door.

"What do you think I'm running here, eh? A cabaret?" their mistress spoke harshly.

"I would have said a debtors prison", Alva muttered sarcastically from her table with a role of her eyes.

"Keep laughing… You'll be working for _me_ for another thirty-seven years."

"But I've already payed off more than half?!"

"But there's an interest, isn't there? Your parents should have thought about that before they borrowed so much."

"They did it to feed me!" she said sternly, her green eyes sliting for a moment.

"Their mistake", Lady Brenna said before slamming the door to attend to the buyers of her shop oblivious to how cruel the large woman really was. Putting her work down, Alva lamented.

"_What would it be like to be…?"_

_000_

"_What would it be like to be…?"_

_000_

"_Free!" _Alva sang getting up.

_000_

"_Free!" _Hiccup sang opening the door of her home. _"Free to try crazy things!" _she danced spinning wildly outside.

_000_

"_Free from endless IOUs!"_ Alva steadily danced around the work room.

_000_

"_Free to fly."_

_000_

"_Free to sing."_

_000_

"_And marry whom I choose"_, Hiccup finished leaning on a tree looking longingly at Aric who was in the academy training some young warriors.

Her father then came up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, hun. I know how you and Aric feel about one another, but this unity is for the good of our tribe. Remember—"

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. I know", Hiccup recited sadly.

"On the bright side, that Dagur has become quite the generous one. Another gift came today", he said presenting the large box with a bow.

"Another one?" she asked taking it and moving it in her hands. _"There are those who think I'm lucky; that I have so many things. They just don't realize that every present comes with strings_", she finished tossing the bow string aside uncaringly. Opening the box, she found it to be another beautiful short dress. It was blue this time, instead of the wonderful red one she wore now only given to her a week prior, and still much more intricate than her normal wear. But, despite being so much more complicated, she still didn't look like some frilly princess; at least Dagur knew her well.

_000_

Alva was still in the work room, now gathering fabric for another dress to be sown._ "Though I know I have so little, my determination's strong. People will gather around the world to hear my song!"_ Alva sung dancing with the fabric in her hands.

"_Can I come along?"_ Kari added.

_000_

Hiccup turned with sorrow in her eyes. _"Now I fear I'll never be…"_

_000_

Alva turned looking longingly. _"Soon I will forever be…" _

_000_

" "_Free! I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away" "_, the two sang unknowingly at the same time heading for their respectful locations, a cliff and a window, and flapping their wings slowly taking air at the edge of taking off. _" "I could take flight, but would it be right? My conscience tells me stay!" "_

_000_

"_I'll remain forever royal!" _Hiccup declared stopping her wings, her feet landing firmly on the ground.

_000_

"_I'll repay my parents' debt!"_ Alva declared doing the same.

" "_Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret!" "_

_000_

"_But I'll never stop believing."_

_000_

"_She can never stop my schemes."_

_000_

" "_There's more to living than gloves and gowns and threads and seams. In my dreams I'll be free!" _"


	3. Wants and Dreams

**When Alvin "Sings" really just think of it as talk singing like villains who can't really sing sometimes do in some musicals. If you can imagine him singing feel free to, but for me personally, I can't. **

* * *

_**Chapter 3—Wants and Dreams:**_

In the dark of the night it was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of someone working down in the mines of Berk. Two of Alvin's Outcasts were digging trying to find every last bit of gold they could possibly find in the abandoned mine. Bjarte looked into the mine cart and what he found made him do an internal face plant; a plain old rock.

"Okay. What idiot put this in here?"

"Oh, that would be me", Bjorn answered dumbly.

Bjarte sighed exasperated. "Let us review, shall we? _We_ are stealing _gold_."

"Right."

"Is this shiny?!" Bjarte asked harshly showing the rock.

"Uh, no."

"Valuable?!" he continued shoving the rock in his face.

"No."

"Gonna make the chief happy?!"

"Uh—" Bjorn started as if he was gonna say yes. "No."

"Focus, Bjorn!" Bjarte said throwing the rock away. "That's what you need! That. And a brain." They then heard someone coming down the mines, and knew they had to hide. "Shh."

Bjorn blew out the lantern, and then the two both jumped into the mine cart despite the tight fit. Heavy footsteps were heard, and a looming figure appeared over their mine cart.

"Why, hello", he said.

"Chief!" Bjorn exclaimed. "You're back. Here. Early."

Alvin couldn't help but role his eyes at the nitwit. Why were his men so incompetent?

"I hope you had a nice journey", Bjorn said once more as Alvin strolled away.

" "AHH!" " the two screamed as a Whispering Death then suddenly came into the mine roaring at the two.

Gathering his wits, Bjarte reached into the cart. "Eh, here you are, sir", he said holding a single piece of gold still fearful. "The last of the gold from Berk's mine. There's _nothing _left."

"Yeah. Cause it's all yours", Bjorn added.

Alvin smiled wickedly turning to them. "Yes. It is", he said snatching the last gold piece. "Finally. _I've been bowing, I've been scraping, I've been lying like a rug, and for four long years I've had to play his rules. But today I am escaping for the last gold has been dug. It was waiting there, so how could I refuse? I'll return to Berk a hero who's discovered mighty wealth and what better husband could a princess choose? I'm the suitor who with suit her, bring the village back to health, and I'll wear the crown for how could I refuse? Raise every glass and rouse every cheer! Praise that the reign of Treacherous is here! Master in charge of all that I see! All hail me! And by marrying that heiress I'll get all that I desire. Like more power, a little wife, and Stoick's doom. Even though she'll treat me coldly it's a sign of inner fire, for inside she's thinking 'how can I refuse?'"_

"Right. Except there's one little problem, Chief", Bjarte said interrupting Alvin's celebrating.

"And what's that?!" Alvin barked.

"Stoick's decided to marry off Hiccup to the Chief of Berserk. Dagur?"

"What?! Making a decision without me? Who does he think he is?!"

"The chief of Berk, sir?" Bjorn said fearfully.

"You idiot!"

"Well, he is. Right? I mean—"

"Enough! _No. I won't let go! This peasant son won't turn and run because some reckless royal chose another beau…!"_

Alvin had to think of something; a way to get rid of Dagur, and convince Stoick to have his girl marry him instead. That's when it struck him. Why not do both?

"Ah-ha! It's a _temporary_ setback. _It's a momentary loss. But conveniently my ego doesn't bruise. And the moment that I get there I will show them who's the boss. You can bet your bullion there'll be no 'I dos'. Yes, suppose the girl goes missing, so that chief says 'au-revior'. Then I find her, bring her back, and make the news. Then Stoick'll be so grateful that he'll pledge his heir to me, and I'll humbly tell him 'how could I refuse?'"_

"Yeah."

"_When our ceremony's over I'll arise and take the throne, and that little dragon-girl can kiss my shoes! For finally Stoick's island will be mine and mine alone! If the crown should fit, then how could I refuse?! _Oh, how could I refuse?" he finished looking at the last gold piece in his hand before laughing manically. Soon, very soon, Stoick would hand Berk right over to him. And then, Stoick will finally get what he deserved.

* * *

Hiccup was inside the Great Hall in a meeting with the council, and like usual, Toothless wasn't allowed in. So, he sat outside taking a little nap until his Halfling came out so they could hopefully go flying—for fun. It seemed like forever since they did that as of recent months. The earth then began to tremble, and he could hear the familiar whispering of an annoying Whispering Death trying to sneak up on him. Quickly, he jumped away as the Whispering Death came up from under the ground right where he had been lying.

**"Nice try,**_** Killer**_**"**, Toothless said mocking and laughing at the stupid name Alvin had given him.

**"You won't be top dragon for long, **_**Toothless**_**"**, Killer responded angrily mocking his name as well.

**"Right"**, he replied laying back down.** "You having delusions again?"**

**"Let's just say that pretty soon Berk's gonna have a new Alpha."**

Toothless didn't get time to understand what he meant by that before the dragon attacked trying to chomp down on him. Toothless dodged, and not wanting to cause too much damage to the village—again—Toothless ran for the forest. **"Good try! But not good enough!"**

The Whispering Death chased him down furiously taking the bait. They raced through the forest until Toothless saw a familiar boulder, one of the many he and Hiccup had placed years ago after a different Whispering Death had come to Berk leaving holes everywhere in the land. At the last moment he jumped onto it. Killer didn't react in time, and crashed face first into the large rock.

**"Ooh… And you almost had me too."** Toothless jumped down. **"Oh. Yeah, that looks pretty bad"**, he continued as the Whispering Death shook his head. **"Hope you didn't lose a tooth."**

**"A tooth?!" **Killer frantically went in search for water to see his reflection. There was a river nearby and the dragon went there seeing he had no missing tooth. His fury returned. **"Oh… You better hope you have more than one life, Toothless! Cause you're gonna need every last one!"** he screeched going in pursuit of the Night Fury again.

Toothless ran as fast as he could, firing plasma blasts when he could, but as discovered with his last rival, he couldn't really fight a Whispering Death without Hiccup to help him fly.

"Toothless!" he then heard Hiccup call, and he ran straight for her.

000

Hiccup had come out from the meeting to find Toothless wasn't anywhere around. It wasn't like him to disappear unless there was a good reason for it, so she began to worry.

"Toothless!"

She heard a roar, and out of the forest running towards her was Toothless, Killer chasing close behind.

"Whoa!** Stop!" **Hiccup roared with her hand out, and as Toothless ran to a stop behind her, Killer stopped in front. "Can't you two go one day without trying to kill each other? Killer, shouldn't you be with Alvin, or at least on Outcast Island?"

**"I just wanted to see Toothless. Catch up?"** Killer replied innocently.

Hiccup looked at him deadpanned; she wasn't buying it. He and Toothless were always fighting each other; always at each other's throats. **"Right. Well, it was good seeing you. Come on, Toothless, let's go for a little flight."**

**"You mean…?"** Toothless said with anticipation as the Whispering Death retreated.

**"That's right! Clear schedule today. Dad and I came to an agreement; this week I have **_**total**_** freedom.** Within reason", she added with a shrug and cocked head.

**"Ready whenever you are****." **Happily, he positioned himself for Hiccup to get on, and together they launched into the sky.

They flew for the rest of the morning until lunch, and then Hiccup and Toothless went up to her room so Hiccup could take care of a personal project. She was studying rocks and precious gems, trying to see if there were maybe any hidden in the mines or anywhere on Berk. If she could find something, anything, then maybe she wouldn't have to marry Dagur, and could instead be with the man she always wanted to.

Through her magnify glass she had invented back on the Edge, Hiccup was at her desk looking at a gem she could have sworn was gold when she picked it up that morning. When she heard the door open and someone coming up the steps, she knew exactly who it was.

"Aric. Perfect timing", she said, not even looking up, as he came into her room. "Look at this", she then said as she held the gem up to him. "It looks like gold, but isn't", she said with interest. "It seems to be the gem known as Pirate, or Fools Gold."

"And how does that help us?" Aric asked.

"It doesn't", Hiccup replied downcast and putting the Fools Gold down. "_But_, now we know; no gold in sight."

"I know you'll figure it out—uh, My Lady."

Hiccup's eyes widened with confusion. "_My Lady_?" Hiccup questioned. She'd heard him call her m'lady before, but it was only ever in a teasing manner really. Truthfully, only the soldiers in the guard called her that, and while Aric was now one of them, to hear him say it now was confusing, and frankly hard to swallow. He'd been doing that a lot lately, becoming more of a common solider to her ever since Dagur and her were arranged to be married. "You know you don't have to be so formal? It's just me?" she said with a quiet tone standing and gesturing to herself.

Aric only continued with what he had come to do. "Stoick—_Chief_ Stoick sent me. The _ambassador_… has arrived with a gift for you."

"The ambassador? Here? Already?" she questioned with dread.

Aric, melancholic, gestured for her to follow and, rather reluctantly, she did. They went to the Great Hall where she found her father in his throne, Alvin and Gobber to the side, and the ambassador standing before her father. Head held high she walked to where her father sat, and stood awaiting for the ambassador to speak with her hands folded in front of her.

"Miss Hiccup, on behalf of Chief Dagur, I present this _official _betrothal gift to you", the ambassador said presenting a small box.

'_Another gift. Great…'_ Hiccup drawled sarcastically in her head. She did know this was coming though; although, she planned to give Dagur his in person. She didn't hold it against him though. He was probably very busy. It was why he sent an ambassador here today instead of coming himself.

On the outside, Hiccup just gave a small and gentle smile taking the small gift handed to her. Opening the box, she found a necklace with a Night Fury pendent that had emerald eyes. She couldn't deny that it was beautiful, and a very sweet gift; Dagur was really trying his best to make her feel better about the whole ordeal. Too bad all the nice things in the world could never replace the love she had in her heart for Aric. Nevertheless, she spoke gratefully. "Thank you, ambassador. Please, tell Dagur I think the gift is lovely."

"Of course, My Lady", he said before turning to her father. "May I ask, Chief Stoick, that we at last set a date for the wedding?"

"Of course. Would a week from today do?" he answered, and Hiccup now realized why he had allowed her a whole week of freedom. She tried refraining from looking too distressed, but it seemed she wasn't the only one surprised by the date.

"Next week?!" Alvin exclaimed in shock. Everyone turned to him confused, and he quickly pulled himself together. "A… _wise_ decision, Stoick", he then agreed.

"Excellent!" the ambassador exclaimed. "I'll send for Chief Dagur immediately, so that he and Miss Hiccup may spend some…_ romantic_ time together before the wedding."

'_Well, at least their giving me time to get used to seeing him in that way'_, Hiccup thought dryly. She still had no idea why Dagur agreed to this. Once the ambassador left, Hiccup let her façade fade away and walked out of the Great Hall with her head down heading for her home to get Toothless.

* * *

It was a few hours later on a sea stack when Aric found Hiccup staring out and thinking. She had put on the necklace with the Night Fury pendent, liking it, but not finding a single reason to be happy about her situation. Soon, Dagur would arrive, and she'd have to spend her time with him. Normally, she wouldn't find it a problem; Dagur was fine to be around now. But, in only a week she'd be with him for the rest of her life. She had wanted this week to be about her and Toothless. She didn't want to add a third wheel.

Aric walked up to her as Toothless and Shadowstar greeted each other beginning to play, and he sat down beside her, much more casual than he had been previously. "I know this is hard for you", he started.

"What about you?" she asked suddenly. "You haven't said anything about how you feel about this. I know we were never betrothed, or engaged… But… I _had_ hoped one day you'd ask." Aric wasn't the type to pour his heart out, and she didn't want that from him, but she had no idea how he felt. Was he angry, sad? She had no clue.

"I was actually planning on doing it the day Stoick told you about Dagur", he said saying it with what sounded like regret. It was a start.

"Oh… well that just makes me feel worse… I know it's the right thing to marry him, but sometimes I just wish… well, you know." Hiccup knew it wasn't any of her fault, but she still felt like by marrying Dagur she was betraying Aric in some way. None of this was fair.

000

For a few moments they sat in silence, Aric unsure of what to say to make Hiccup feel better. To tell the truth he didn't know exactly what he felt. At first, he was angry; how could Stoick just do that to them? Then, realizing there was nothing they could do to change it, he supposed he became just sad and indifferent. To make matters worse, he wasn't sure how to approach Hiccup anymore. Were they supposed to just be friends now? Would it be better if he kept a distance to null any kind of temptation? He wasn't sure what they were supposed to do. Trying to distance himself though wasn't helping; it only seemed to make Hiccup more upset if evidence by her reaction back in her room, and then her earlier outburst.

Aric finally decided he should break the silence, his attempts at talking with Hiccup still coming off awkward. "I heard from Heather that he's apparently a lover of music? He can play _three _instruments; the pan pipe, lyre,_ and_ the tagelharpa." Hiccup lifted her head but didn't turn to him or speak. She merely looked on sadly to the horizon probably wanting to just fly off. Talking about Dagur was probably a bad idea. He sighed. He wished things between them could just go back to the way they used to be.

Looking out in the direction she was looking in, the direction being north, Aric then came up with an idea. "Hiccup…" She turned to him. "Grab your cloak. We're going on a little trip."

* * *

**In case anyone's wondering, yes. I am posting one chapter a day. I have all these chapters up to 11 already finished so I don't see why not. **

**Oh, and yes, Lady Brenna and Kari know Alva is a Halfling. She doesn't really care about hiding it. You can decide why because I don't divulge into it. There's no real reason to. **


	4. A Girl Like You

**For those who play the songs cause they don't remember the tune I suggest going to HaileyWailey's channel on YouTube and starting the video at EXACTLY 1:00 at the instrumental before the chorus. **

* * *

_**Chapter 4—A Girl Like You:**_

Flying north, Aric had taken Hiccup to the Northern Markets, not so much to shop, but just to get out somewhere. They hadn't been there since Johann had revealed himself a traitor, but since he and the hunters had been defeated the island had become much safer for them to now visit. Though it was safe, Hiccup still wore a black cloak merely because of the cold. Though it was still only fall it still got very cold, especially up north; even Aric had grabbed a warmer tunic. As they landed and began to walk through the market with their dragons in tow, no one noticed the Whispering Death trailing behind.

Hiccup sighed in bliss as they strolled along. "It feels _so_ good to be off of Berk. I didn't realize how much I missed this."

"We sure had some pretty great adventures out here. Didn't we?" Aric spotted a blue lily, one of Hiccup's favorite flowers, and picked it turning to her all gentleman-like. "For you, m'lady", he said rather dramatically bowing.

"Why, thank you kind sir", Hiccup replied in the same overly formal fashion taking the flower. "A royal blue lily. Indeed my favorite."

They both burst into giggles unable to continue the act any longer. "I really missed this", Hiccup sighed longingly twirling the flower in her fingers. It seemed Aric had decided to stop with his 'I'm just a solider act', and went back to being her friend, and for that she was grateful. She had almost begun to think that maybe it was her fault he was distancing himself from her.

Hiccup then began to sniff the air catching the scent of something wonderful. "Mmm… what is that? It smells delicious."

"If I had to guess, I'd say it's coming from that cart over there", he responded pointing behind her. "I'll go get us some."

He went over, leaving her, and as Hiccup looked around for a moment she noticed a family closing up shop for what it seemed to be for good. Seeing the boards up, signaling a business that couldn't bring in enough, it made her think of home and the dire situation they were in.

**"What's wrong?"** Toothless crooned.

**"Nothing"**, she crooned back, watching as the family walked off sadly. And then, Hiccup heard the most beautiful singing.

"_Like a bird that flies in the morning light, or a butterfly in the spring. When your spirit rides on the wings of hope, you'll find your wings."_

"Come on, Toothless. Let's go listen."

**"What about Aric?"**

"They'll find us. It's not like we're that far anyway."

Walking to a where a well sat, they got a closer listen of the singer who they could see behind the small crowd was wearing a white cloak.

000

"_For you're always free to begin again. And you're always free to believe. When you find the place that your heart belongs—"_

"Caroling?" Lady Brenna said in Alva's face interrupting her song.

"Lady Brenna!" she exclaimed. Her mistress snatched the cup from Luna's paw, the dragon growling fiercely, and poured every gold coin into her hand. "Wait! I earned that!" Alva demanded reaching for the money she had made only for her mistress to pull it out of reach.

"And _you_ owe me. Did you _really_ think you could make a living as a singer?" Lady Brenna laughed. "Get back to work, girl, or there'll be _trouble_." Leaving, her mistress just threw the cup to the ground beneath Alva's feet, and downcast, Alva bent to pick it up. Someone then came to put a gold piece into it.

"You have a wonderful voice. It's a shame you had to stop; that was a beautiful song."

"Thanks", she answered, getting up. "My mom…taught it…to me…" she slowed seeing the woman's face. She looked just like her. The girl seemed in wonder as well, and they each peeled off the hoods of their cloaks to reveal their dragon ears.

000

'_That explains the white cloak'_, Hiccup thought.

'_That explains the black cloak'_, Alva thought.

"Whoa…" Alva then voiced.

"Whoa…" Hiccup repeated. "I've… never seen another Halfling before…" Hiccup stated in wonder.

"We could be sisters…" Alva stated still in shock.

"Let me guess", Hiccup said looking at the dragon beside Alva. "You're half… uh… Bright…Fury?" she asked without certainty.

"Light Fury."

"Well, it's no Night Fury, bud, but it looks like we found your…uh, cousin…or…something", Hiccup said looking back to her best friend.

"So I suppose this Night Fury's yours?" Alva asked peaking over to the Night Fury who then came closer to stand beside his sister.

"Yep. Toothless has been with me for five years now."

"Luna's been with me since she was a hatchling. Poor thing couldn't defend herself, so I took her in and she's been with me ever since", Alva said as she bent to pet the small dragon. Hiccup wasn't sure, but if they were part of the same family one would assume they'd be a similar size, so it seemed like this one was a runt.

"Well she's certainly lucky", Hiccup only said grateful the little dragon had found someone who would care for her.

A momentary silence filled the air before they both spoke again, Alva rising again and Hiccup just looking around awkwardly.

" "What's your name?" "

They both laughed.

"You first", Alva said.

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup? That's funny, you have the same name as the heir to Berk."

Hiccup chuckled. "Well…"

"Oh. Alva, your highness", she greeted with a bow.

"Oh no. Please, don't do that. I honestly hate all the formalities; it's just so overbearing."

"I know all about overbearing. My mistress is practically breathing down my neck every day."

"Almost sounds like my dad."

"So, aren't you supposed to be… well, on Berk?" Alva questioned as the two began to walk getting out of people's way and closer to the side where the well sat.

"Technically, yes, but_ today_ I'm savoring my _last _taste of freedom before I get married next week." Hiccup stopped looking down. "To someone I've only ever seen as a brother."

"At least you're not forever an indentured servant to a terrible mistress."

"Forever?" Hiccup asked surprised and perplexed. Alva merely gave her a sad shrug. "…I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm used to it", she merely shrugged off.

Another moment of silence came, when the two then sighed. " "Sometimes I wish I could just fly away." "

Hearing that they said the same thing, they both looked at each other in surprise. That is until Alva smiled and begun to sing happily.

"_I'm just like you! You're just like me! There's somewhere else we'd rather be. Somewhere that's ours, somewhere that dreams come true, yes, I am a girl like you. You'd never think that it was so, but now I've met you and I know. It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue, that I am a girl like you!"_

It surprised Hiccup; she had only ever heard her friends or herself suddenly burst into song. Some more than others. She hadn't thought this stranger would suddenly do something similar. That is unless…

"So! You're a singer!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"No. I wish to be one, but I work at Lady Brenna's penitentiary. Uh, I mean, _dress_ emporium", Alva said dryly.

"Lady Brenna?" Hiccup muttered. "Oh! I know her! I love her dresses…! Even if I did start wearing them recently", Hiccup added in a mutter.

"_I _made the one you're wearing", Alva stated proudly at Hiccup's red dress.

"_You _made this? It's my favorite! The fabric is so soft…and the design…? It looks so complicated."

"Oh, but it isn't really. _First I choose a fabric from the rack and I pin the pattern down. Then I stitch it in the front and back and it turns into a gown"_, Alva finished extravagantly, and Hiccup decided to join in.

"_I wear the gown without my crown and dance around the room."_

" "_And imagine life without the strife of a quite platonic groom" "_, they both finished laughing a little after.

**"Your… what'd she call it?"** Luna asked.

**"Halfling?" **Toothless guessed.

**"Yes, Halfling. She's quite good."**

**"So is yours"**, Toothless responded in kind to the smaller dragon.

"_I'm just like you!" _Hiccup sung.

"_I think that's true"_, Alva joined in.

"_You're just like me."_

"_Yes, I can see."_

" "_We take responsibility." "_

"_We carry through!" _Alva led.

"_We carry through."_

" "_Do what we need to do. Yes, I am a girl like you." "_

"_I'm just like you"_, Alva led again.

"_I'm just like you."_

"_You're just like me."_

"_You're just like me."_

" "_It's something anyone can see." "_

"_A heart that beats!" _ Hiccup led.

"_A heart that beats."_

" "_A voice that speaks the truth. Yes, I am a girl like you!" "_

"It's amazing", Alva said. "Except for our hair", she added directing to her blonde hair that only reached her shoulders.

"And our scales", Hiccup added before the two burst into laughter again. It was just so surreal.

Aric and Shadowstar then came up with two cups in the young man's hands. "Here you are, Hiccup." He then took a double take and dropped the cups in shock.

**"What'd we miss?"** Shadowstar asked walking over to Toothless and Luna.

**"Hiccup finally met another one of her species"**, Toothless said.

"Something wrong, Aric?" Hiccup asked teasingly.

"It-its… Do you have a _twin _I don't know about?"

Shouts then began to sound as Killer suddenly came up from the ground, causing a panic in the market, and immediately chased after Toothless, the dragon running away.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless ran off.

"Luna!" Alva also called as Luna went after the other two dragons.

Looking at each other, the two girls nodded, stretched their wings out from their cloaks, and took off after them.

**000**

**"Get back here so I can rip you to shreds!"** Killer screeched.

**"But what fun would that be?!" **Toothless called back as he raced through the market. Eventually, Toothless took a wrong turn into a dead end. He tried to jump the wall, but it was too high, and his wings didn't add enough of a boost. He turned to see Killer hovering there ready to rip him to shreds as he said.

**"Well, it looks like you caught me. You ready to lose?"** Toothless said crouching.

**"Like I would lose to a crippled Night Fury."**

**"You mean like all those times I beat you before? What about this morning? That was fun."**

**"Why you—"** The Whispering Death began to lunge forward when a rather small Light Fury entered the scene.

**"Leave him alone!"** Luna called jumping in front of Toothless.

**"Aw, you letting your mate fight your battles for you now? The help of a Viking wasn't enough?"** Killer mocked. **"Move aside pip squeak!"** he then said knocking her aside to the ground with his tail making Toothless growl. **"Now where were we…?"**

**"The part where you run like a little hatchling!"** Toothless replied before shooting his plasma blasts with full power one after the other. By the fifth, the Whispering Death retreated into the earth. Toothless then went over to Luna who was looking rather ashamed, her head down as she now sat. **"Hey, Luna, was it? Thanks for the help."**

**"But I didn't really do anything?"** she replied timidly not looking him in the eye.

**"You distracted him long enough for me to power up all my fire into that one attack"**, Toothless lied to make the small Light Fury feel better. It worked, cause she perked right up, her magenta eyes no longer looking down at the ground. **"If you ever want to learn to fight, I'll be on Berk?"**

Luna didn't respond. She just had a soft grateful look on her face.

"Toothless." "Luna." their Halflings said in unison landing at the entrance of the dead end before running up to them.

000

"What was that all about?" Alva asked checking on Luna, as Hiccup checked Toothless.

"That was Alvin the Treacherous' dragon, Killer. He and Toothless have this rivalry going on. You okay, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless placing her hand on his head.

**"I'm okay"**, Toothless said nuzzling into the hand.

**"I'm okay, Alva. Really"**, Luna then complained.

Alva merely sighed. "Girl, you know you're not supposed to run off like that."

"Why not?" Hiccup asked.

"Because she can't defend herself. There isn't exactly a lot of time or room to practice when you're stuck in a work shop all day," she said petting her Light Fury with concern in her eyes.

Hiccup's eyes then traveled down Alva's left leg and noticed it was just a wooden peg. "Did that happen because she couldn't defend herself?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Oh, this? Yes. When I told you that I took Luna in, I didn't mention that she was also cornered by a Changewing. The dragon's acid hit my leg while saving her… And you?" she then asked rising, noticing Hiccup's rather interesting prosthetic.

"Oh, Toothless bit it off while trying to save me from a mountainous dragon." She then turned to Toothless teasingly. "Right? You just couldn't save all of me, could you bud? Nope, you just _had_ to make it even."

"So, I assume that was _your _doing", Alva surmised looking at Toothless' tail.

"Uh...yeah…" Hiccup responded still not liking the reminder of how she had disabled Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Aric then called from above on his Midnight Nadder bringing her out of her thoughts. "Come on, I just got a Terror mail from Astrid saying your dad's looking for you!"

Hiccup sighed. "Well, duty calls. Even on a day off my dad can't give me a break." Hiccup mounted on Toothless, but before she left she had to say one last thing to Alva. "By the way, you should really sing for us on Berk sometime."

"Really?!" Alva exclaimed with her eyes lighting up and ears perking up.

"Yeah. Maybe at the wedding?"

"I would be honored! Thank you!" Alva exclaimed, her ears perked with excitement.

"I hope to see you soon. Come on, bud." With that, Hiccup and Toothless leaped into the sky following Aric and Shadowstar.

Alva watched them go for a little until she decided she should go back to work before her mistress called for her head, and then decided to use the little dragon hide she had for fabric before tossing her body into the ocean. "Come on, Luna", Alva said to her dragon, walking off, and the Light Fury followed close behind.

* * *

That night after meeting Alva, Hiccup was at her desk asleep, the candle at its lowest point about to go out, having fallen asleep while still trying to find if Berk still held any wealth. Toothless was on his rock slab sleeping peacefully as well, until he heard something from outside. His head jumped up to the sound, and seeing Hiccup asleep, he decided to check it out for himself. Slowly, Toothless made it to the window above Hiccup's bed and poked his head out to look outside. He didn't see anything; only the forest and the stillness of the village. He was about to go back to bed, when he heard a banging sound; this time sounding like it came from their roof. He turned back to Hiccup wondering if he should wake her, but seeing her finally getting some well-deserved rest, he decided against it; he could take care of whatever this was himself. Toothless jumped out of the window to take a look at what was making the sound; were they in danger, or was it just some animal or dragon making a ruckus? He received the answer quite quickly when a jar was dropped in front of him like it fell from the sky. The way the jar looked, and the strangeness of how it was just thrown to him…

***'Why does this seem so familiar?'** he wondered sniffing it.

The jar's cork popped open just then letting out a purple gas. **"Dragon Root!"** he shrieked. He wanted to go warn Hiccup, but then the world around him began to spin, and soon, there was nothing but darkness.

000

Bjorn and Bjarte jumped off the Haddock's roof to where the Night Fury laid unconscious, dead to the world around it, Bjorn laughing joyfully.

"We did it", he said. "Let's go."

Bjarte only rolled his eyes at the idiot. "Come here, Bjorn." He did, and when he got close enough Bjarte wacked him upside the head. "Yak for brains. Our job is to capture the Haddock girl. _Not_ her Night Fury!"

"Right. Right. But we still get to keep it?"

"Yes, Bjorn, we keep the Night Fury. Otherwise Stoick'll get suspicious. Now, you have the second jar?"

"Right here", Bjorn replied holding the jar filled with Dragon Root gas up.

"Good." Bjarte began towards the window, when Bjorn spoke up again.

"Just, one question."

Bjarte groaned. "What?"

"Why don't we just nab the girl and go? It's not like she'll be much of a challenge?"

"Because we don't want the whole village and their dragons after us, now do we?" Bjarte explained as if to a child who was getting on his last nerves.

Using the Night Fury's head as a little bit of a boost the two climbed up to the window about to throw the jar in, when Hiccup stirred waking up.

"Hmhm… Toothless?" she asked looking around her room sleepily, and the two immediately went out of sight. "Toothless!" Hiccup then called.

"Follow me", Bjarte whispered to Bjorn going behind the house where the girl wouldn't see them should she find her Night Fury outside the window.

000

When Hiccup woke up, she found her candle out and Toothless nowhere in sight, the latter being very strange. "Toothless!" she called, but no answer came. She decided to take a look out her window to see if she could see anything, when she found Toothless lying unconscious on the ground. "Toothless!" she exclaimed in shock.

Quickly, Hiccup jumped out the window to her dragon finding a jar opened beside where his head laid. She picked it up, and took one sniff grimacing, and shaking the small effect away. "Dragon Root. But who would do this?"

Her question was answered when her ears perked to foot steps behind her. Turning around, she found two Outcasts, and before she could react one threw the jar in his hand to the ground in front of her, smashing it, and allowing a gas to spill out.

Hiccup coughed violently, covering her nose and mouth with her hands, trying to get away, but it was too late; she'd already breathed too much in. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees dizzy trying to stay awake. But, it was to no avail; the last thing she saw were two fuzzy images of the Outcasts looming over her before she listed to the side, darkness claiming her as it did Toothless.

* * *

***This is a reference to Something Rotten on Berserker Island when someone throws a jar of Dragon Root gas into the stables.**


	5. Where's Hiccup?

_**Chapter 5—Where's Hiccup?**_

The smell of fish breath entered her nostrils as Hiccup began to regain consciousness. Her face twisted in a grimace, but she didn't open her eyes feeling the bed underneath her and not realizing something to be wrong. "Toothless… stop. Your breath stinks", she mumbled.

**"Sorry. I just thought you should know we've been captured again."**

At that Hiccup's eyes snapped open to find her and Toothless in a cage in the Outcast prison. The bed she was lying on was a small cot placed in the back corner of the cell, and the two Outcasts that ambushed her were sitting right outside.

Hiccup slowly rose and spoke sternly unafraid of these two. "If you think Alvin will just let this slide, you're sorely mistaken."

"Well, he's not here now is he?" Bjarte said.

"Unless he's hiding for a dramatic entrance?" Bjorn jumped in.

"Quiet, you moron!" the Outcast snapped hitting his partner before turning back to the Berkian heir. "Ever since you made peace, he's been right there to help you _Berkians_ out whenever he can, neglecting us in the process! Well no longer. Once Stoick realizes you were captured by Outcasts, your little peace pact will be finished."

"Ooh, good story", Bjorn whispered.

"I know."

What Hiccup was hearing didn't make sense. The most Alvin had helped her father was when he came to Berk when her dad was nearly on his death bed. Other than that they would sometimes corresponded through letters trying to rebuild their old friendship, sometimes giving each other advice to the other as well. The only reason Alvin was on Berk now, Hiccup assumed, was just to visit. After all, a wedding was on the rise. Maybe the two were just dumber than she thought.

"You're not going to get away with this", Hiccup tried. "Once we get out of here, you're—"

"Oh, I'd like to see you try. These bars are reinforced with some of that dragon proof iron; it was made specifically for you."

Hiccup looked around seeing indeed the bars of her cell were different from all the others, tinted green instead of silver. Toothless wouldn't just be able to blast their way out; that explained why they weren't afraid of putting her in the same cage as him, and why they hadn't bothered muzzling him. They were stuck. But only for now; she'd been captured before and escaped. She was sure she could do it again.

* * *

With the heiress secured, Bjorn and Bjarte stepped out of the prison where they would meet Alvin; the chief came just in time on his Whispering Death. Dismounting his dragon, Alvin strolled up to the two, and Bjarte reported.

"Signed, sealed, and delivered, Chief", he said.

"Does she know I'm behind this?" Alvin questioned.

"Not. A. Clue. To her this is a simple scheme concocted by two of your people wanting the peace with Berk diminished."

"Good. Keep her here until the wedding to Dagur is cancelled. I'll come to 'rescue' the little hiccup, and _then_ we'll see who the girl marries", Alvin finished with a menacing laugh. He mounted on Killer once again, and flew off back to Berk before the sun rose. He had a plan to finish executing.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Stoick called up as he entered his home, but no answer came. His daughter never came for breakfast, but he had just assumed she had just gone out for an early morning flight with Toothless and lost track of time again. Now it was midday, though, and there was still no sign of her anywhere on the island.

He went up the steps figuring she was at her desk again, but when he came up he found the room empty. Turning to the desk he found her work spread across the table quite messily, a candle long gone out still lying on the table useless; it wasn't like her to just leave her station such a mess when she went out. Then, he found a note signed to him.

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry, but I just can't marry Dagur. Between this, and the pressures of soon becoming chief, it's all just too much. When you find this, Toothless and I will be long gone. Don't bother coming to look for me._

—_HHHIII_

"What?" Stoick said with shock. This wasn't like Hiccup at all; she'd run away? He knew she was upset but he never thought she would just abandon Berk like this. It was far too irresponsible, even for her. He had to go talk to Gobber about this. Or maybe Aric; he'd been with Hiccup for most of the day yesterday. Surly he'd know something.

* * *

Aric was with Gobber, the black smith fixing up his ax for him, when Stoick had come up to them looking very distraught. It was about Hiccup; no doubt in Aric's mind.

"Ah, I'm glad I caught both of ya. Hiccup's run off", Stoick said sounding angry but also worried.

"What?" Aric replied utterly shocked. He hadn't expected that at all.

"She left me this note. I was hoping _one_ of ya could explain this to me! What is that girl thinking?"

"Did I hear right? You say Hiccup's run off?" Alvin asked suddenly, coming out of nowhere. "Well, the girl did seem unusually upset yesterday. How unfortunate", he said, but the tone seemed rather fake; almost like when Mildew had showed sympathy when he was trying to get rid of the dragons.

"Stoick, you yanked her from her boyfriend…" Gobber began handing Aric back his ax, "…and told her she'd be marrying someone else. She's probably just gone out to think or to take her mind off things. Hiccup will be back; she's not the type to just abandon people.

"It says she's run away. For good. I think she's made her decision", Stoick retorted waving the note around.

"Can I see that, sir?" Aric asked.

"Of course, son."

He took the note, and when Aric read it he noticed something off. The handwriting; it wasn't right at all.

"Chief, where did you find this?"

"On her desk. Why?"

Aric was about to voice his concern when he noticed Alvin's demeanor. He'd stiffened, his fist clenching, as if about to be caught; it was something most wouldn't notice, but Aric did, and Alvin just now had a frown on. If he had to guess, Alvin was the one who planted the note and took Hiccup. Why? He was still figuring that part out, but it didn't take a genius to suspect that maybe the Outcast actually hadn't changed.

"Nothing", Aric instead said. "It's nothing, sir."

The men didn't seem completely convinced, but none pressed him on the matter as he walked off to Shadowstar with the note. He then stopped at her flank a good few feet away from them. "Hiccup's left handed. She couldn't have written this", he muttered to his dragon. He couldn't believe it was written by someone who would lean left instead of right in their writing. The note was clearly written by someone who wrote with their right hand. All of these were suspicions though, and he needed time to truly figure this out and find Hiccup. The only problem was Dagur was coming tomorrow and if he thought Hiccup ran away so she wouldn't have to marry him, he'd no doubt be hurt and insulted. He'd leave, and the wedding would be cancelled. As much as it killed him knowing Hiccup was to be tied to someone else, it was a necessary sacrifice of happiness that had to be made. Then, it hit him.

"Shadowstar", he said hopping on the Midnight Nadder. "To the Northern Markets. There's someone I need to pay a visit to."

Landing at the Northern Markets, Aric quickly found the shop the seamstress worked at. He entered the building to be greeted by who he suspected was the infamous Lady Brenna.

"Welcome, sir" she drawled with a bow. "Are you looking for a dress for a special lady? I can assure you, you will find _only_ the finest here."

"Maybe some other time. I actually came to speak with one of your seamstresses. Alva?"

It was almost comical how her jaw dropped.

* * *

Alva was working on Hiccup's wedding dress again, humming away as she worked, and thinking of what song she'd maybe sing for her and the Chief at the wedding. It was all so exciting to just think about; her first gig.

"Alva!" Lady Brenna then barked coming through the door. "Some man from Berk wants to see you. Says it's important. Get out here!"

Putting her work down, she raced outside with Luna not far behind seeing Aric was the one who wanted to see her.

"Oh my Thor! I can't believe this! I-I thought someone was going to come take me there, but I never suspected so soon. Ah, who am I kidding? They probably want to hear me now as some sort of audition!" she rambled on as she paced in front of the man completely not paying attention to what he was trying to say.

"Uh, actually—"

"I'm going to sing for royalty! ME!"

"No, I came because—"

"Oh, but I'm not ready. I have to rehearse! I better change my dress. Oh, what am I talking about? I only have one dress! I'm rambling, aren't I?" Alva then realized turning back to Aric. She saw Aric's frown and interrupted again when the man opened his mouth to try and speak again. "You did come to take me to Berk? Right?"

"Yes. But not for the reason you think. Hiccup is missing, and I need you to help me find her."

"Me? What can I do?"

"By pretending to_ be_ Hiccup for the next day or two."

"What?! Are you out of your mind? If I'm caught, I'm dead!"

"Just listen. I suspect Alvin the Treacherous, Chief of the Outcasts, has kidnapped Hiccup so the wedding will be cancelled."

"Why would he do that?" Alva questioned.

"I'm not sure, but if I'm right, Hiccup _should _be on Outcast Island. You won't have to do this for more than a day or so. I just need some time to find her and bring her home."

Alva thought for a moment looking to the ground. Lifting her eyes, she saw how important this really was on Aric's face. His eyes spoke of so much worry and last hope. "She's in real trouble, isn't she?"

Aric only responded with a saddened look clearly hoping she'd say yes.

"A girl like me… Alright, I'm in!"


	6. Playing the Princess

**Another song in this chapter. Yay for Interest Girl! The way I saw how to work with it? Well there was only one way I could see beyond painstakingly trying to rewrite some of the lyrics…What was it? You'll have to find out. I hope you enjoy it, as well as this chapter as a whole. **

**Now! Time for Alva to become an princess!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6—Playing the Princess:**_

Wearing her white cloak as to not draw attention to herself, Alva rode behind Aric to Berk, Luna following Shadowstar. Arriving at Berk, Alva was in a state of utter awe at what she saw. The island was bursting with dragons and life, all the colors being so vibrant. There were perches, feeding stations…even little bath areas where dragons washed and groomed themselves… wherever she looked she spotted something new. Aric looked back to see the look on her face, and then decided to take her near the underground custom dragon stables where Alva's jaw dropped even lower if it were possible. They were now heading for the academy when Alva finally spoke.

"I've always heard people talk about Berk and all your dragons, but I never imagined it looking like this", she stated with awe.

"All of this Hiccup came up with and designed. Every dragon related thing you see was thought up by her", Aric stated fondly.

"And she thought my dress designs were complicated. So, where're we heading?"

"To the Dragon Training Academy. There, I'll teach you everything you need to know about Hiccup."

They finally landed in the Dragon Academy and Alva stepped off after Aric, who then came back with a box filled with items. He took out a metal prosthetic first. "Here, put this on", he said, and Alva took it putting the strange contraption on. Once on, Alva's face lit up at how much easier to walk it was; barely even a limp.

"Oh, if I knew these things existed, I would've gotten one a _long_ time ago", she said as she admired the wonderful prosthetic.

Aric then brought out a blue dress similar to the red one Hiccup had on the last time she saw her, an auburn haired wig that would need to be cut and shaped, and then some black paint that would cover her scales to make them look like a Night Fury's. When they were finished, she didn't look perfect with the wig being off, and her scales looking more charcoal than a Night Fury's black, but Aric said it was good enough and that they needed to move on.

After her look was complete, she now had to learn how to act like Hiccup. In other words, she had to learn how to act like a princess. Taking a book out from the box, Aric moved on to that part of the lesson.

"This book should tell you everything you need to know about being a princess. I found it in Hiccup's room with some of her books", he said as Alva turned the page of her note book. "Now, no nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, burping, twittering, or frittering allowed. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud."

"She doesn't really follow all these rules, does she?"

"No", Aric answered looking down at all the rules, some stranger than others. "But, she does when in an important meeting or in the presence of a Chief, King, or Queen. And even then she'll make certain exceptions; you'll just have to use your judgment."

Alva nodded, and then to help the singer remember the rules, he began to sing the contents of the book as he moved around the arena.

"Right. Let's begin. _To be a princess is to know which spoon to use. To be a princess is...a thousand pairs of shoes_… We'll skip that one."

Once again Alva nodded followed by crossing out what she wrote.

_"To maintain a regal gait leave the parsley on your plate, and be charming but, detached, and yet amused."_

"Huh?"

_"To be a princess is to never be confused_... _Do a plie and never fall, don't ever stray from protocol. All through the day there's just one way you must behave. Do keep a grip and never crack. Stiff upper lip and arch the back. Bend from above and always wear your gloves and wave."_

"But Hiccup doesn't wear gloves?"

"I said to use your judgement. Now. Do as I do", he said tucking the book away and Alva putting her notebook down. _"Shoulders back and, tummy in and, pinky out and, lift the chin and, slowly turn the head from side to side."_

_"I see now!"_

_"Breathing gently, stepping lightly, smile brightly, nod politely, never show a thing you feel inside. Glide!"_ he then exclaimed pushing her only for her to clumsily trip into the barrels at the wall. He quickly went to help her up. _"To be a princess is to always look your best"_, he sang as he helped her._ "To be a princess is to never get to rest." _He looked back at the book for a moment. _"Sit for a portrait, never squirm. Sleep on a mattress, extra firm? _Ah,_ speak and be clever never at a loss for words. Curtsy to every count and lord. Learn how to play the harpsicord?"_ he stated with confusion at Alva.

She only shrugged.

_"Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds."_

_" "Thirds! Thirds!" "_

_"And, she has beautiful eyes"_, Aric strayed. _"Your spirits rise when she walks in the room."_

"I see", Alva said knowingly.

_"Doors close, and the chemistry grows—"_

"Uh, Aric?" Alva interrupted snapping the man out from his daze. "How to be a Princess? Remember?"

"Oh. Right! Uh, let's review. _Do a plie and don't…"_

_"Ever ever ever fall."_

_"Never show dismay."_

_"And be there when people call."_

"_Be prepared for what this island's life will bring. Do keep a grip and don't…"_

_"Ever ever ever crack."_

_"Take a dainty sip."_

_"Never ever turn your back."_

_"There's a time and place and way for everything." _Once again Aric turned to the book…_"To be a princess is to never make your bed" …_and fed up with the stupid content, he threw it away. _"To be a princess is to always use your head!"_

"What are you doing?" Astrid suddenly appeared freaking Aric out.

"AHH!" he jumped. "Astrid! Will you stop doing that?!"

"No. What are you doing, and _who is this_?" she asked directing to Alva.

"What do you mean? Its Hiccup", Aric tried to no avail.

"If you think that disguise is gonna work, your thicker than Snotlout", she said walking up to the poorly disguised girl. "Her scales aren't even right. You need Midnight Black, not Charcoal Black."

"Well if you think you can do better, please, help yourself."

"I will. If you remember Hiccup and I have done this sort of thing before? But why are you dressing someone as Hiccup anyway?"

"He thinks Hiccup was kidnapped", Alva answered.

"And, if Hiccup doesn't show up by tomorrow, the wedding's gonna be off. That's not enough time for me to find her", Aric added.

"Why not gather the others? They could help?" Astrid asked.

"If I'm right in that Alvin's behind this, it just needs to be me. If I bring the whole gang it could tip him off that I'm on to him."

"Okay, okay. You two stay here. I'll get the right supplies and a new wig." Astrid then grimaced at Alva's hair and went up to it. "What'd _you_ _do_ to this poor thing?" she questioned taking the wig off and dangling it in one hand.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Stoick was with the Berserk ambassador again, the man having come on a dragon immediately after receiving the news of Hiccup's disappearance.

"This is an outrage! A complete and utter insult to Chief Dagur and all of Berserk! The union is _off_!" the ambassador exclaimed furious with the heiress' actions.

"I'm sure we'll find her. There's no need for hasty decisions", Stoick said to the raging Berserker not noticing the smile spreading on Alvin's face as he stood to the side.

"Even so, your daughter has shown her true colors! Dagur was willing to_ sacrifice_ himself for the good of your tribe, and what does your heir do? She abandons you when needed most!"

Stoick sighed. Although dramatic, the ambassador was right. Hiccup had blatantly disregarded her responsibilities, Dagur, and her tribe.

"Stoick!" Aric then exclaimed opening the Hall's doors. "Uh…" He cleared his throat rather nervously realizing he just interrupted something important. "I found her, Chief. Hiccup is right here", he then said, and Hiccup walked through the doors looking rather nervous. He couldn't believe it. Aric had actually found her. His daughter walked towards him across the hall, her form stiff and with a strained looked on her face. She knew she was in trouble.

"WHAA!" she then exclaimed when she suddenly tripped her prosthetic and fell flat on her face.

At first it surprised Stoick; she hadn't done that in quite some time. But then he brushed it off as just nerves. He was quite furious with her, and she clearly knew it.

"Hoo, um, I'm okay", she then said standing back up.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said sternly.

"Yes… dad?" she asked rather nervously.

"I'm glad you're back safe, hun", he continued standing up and walking towards her. "But to disregard your duty to your people like that? To just fly off like that? That's _not_ what a chief does."

000

Aric looked on seeing the chief buying the costume completely; there wasn't even hesitation. Astrid did a great job reshaping a wig and painting the scales. They looked exactly like Hiccup's, and it was almost impossible to tell that it was really Alva under there. Stoick spoke sternly to her telling her off as he had expected, and Alva spoke what he told her to.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I should have never run away. That's why I came back." Alva then turned to the ambassador with a sure expression. "I'm ready to marry Dagur. I'm willing to do this for the village."

"Good. Then the wedding's back on", Stoick stated.

"I still think we should cancel it", the ambassador spoke, and Stoick simply glared down at him.

"I'm not so sure, _Dagur_ the _Deranged_ would be too happy to hear that _you _decided to cancel", he said.

"Uh, but, then again, an agreement is an agreement", the ambassador took back. "Chief Dagur is due tomorrow!"

"Excellent. And then…" Stoick said placing a hand around his 'daughter', "…only a few short days before the wedding."

"If you'll excuse me", Alvin said suddenly deciding to leave, a frown prevalent on his face. Luna then rushed into the hall and blocked his way growling up at him making the Outcast rear back. "Ugh! What is that?!"

"That's a Light Fury", Alva stated. "And _her name_, is Luna."

"Hmm…" the Outcast scowled.

"Something wrong, Alvin", Aric questioned.

"Of course not", he clearly lied. "I just think the princess should stop surrounding herself with… _impaired_ dragons. Why not get something _worthy_ of a future chief? Now, if you'll excuse me…" the man finished shoving the Light Fury away with a swipe of his foot, and walking off.

As he did, something fell from the chief's boot, and Luna walked up to it sniffing. "What you got there, girl?" He picked up the bark, and took a closer look. "Bark from a Loki tree, only grown on Outcast Island", he muttered.

Normally, that wouldn't be suspicious, but the residue was fresh, and that meant the Outcast was on his island recently. _'Now why would Alvin have to go back and forth so quickly? Unless he had taken a certain heir there and then returned to Berk before anyone noticed him gone?' _he thought, and went to leave the Hall to get to Shadowstar and fly out to Outcast Island. He had a certain heiress to free.

"Aric, wait!" Stoick then called forcing him to stop. "I want to hear all about how you found Hiccup."

"Uh, well… Of course, sir", Aric relented. _'I'm coming, Hiccup. Right after I lie my way past your father.'_


	7. Switching Identities

**Let's go see how Hiccup and Toothless are doing, shall we?**

* * *

_**Chapter 7—Switched Identities**_

Still locked up in the Outcast prison, Hiccup was using the plate they'd left when giving her dinner, surprisingly caring to keep her fed, trying to wedge it between the door like a crowbar. Unfortunately, it was proving to be no use.

"Ugh! No good. Got any ideas, bud?" she asked turning to him.

**"How did you escape the last time you were here?"**

"I tricked the guard by saying I'd do what Alvin said, but I doubt that's gonna work here, Toothless."

**"Any dragons in need of help?"** they then heard a little dragon chirp, and Hiccup turned back to see a green Terrible Terror outside the cell.

"Sharpshot! What are you doing here?"

**"I saw those humans take you, and decided to follow you here. Sorry it took so long for me to sneak in"**, Sharpshot replied crawling into the cell to Hiccup and Toothless.

With Sharpshot now here, Hiccup's mind began racing with ideas, the little dragon's help crucial. Looking back at the cot at the back of the cell she saw the white blanket, and looking back at the small dragon climbing onto her, Hiccup was pretty sure she'd just come up with the perfect trick.

With Sharpshot now on her arm, Hiccup went to the cot, took the sheet, and covered the Terror with it looking to Toothless with a smile and a few nods very pleased with herself. Toothless didn't understand where she was going cocking his head to the side in confusion.

* * *

"Hey! I happen to_ know_ you've got a five of hearts!" Bjorn accused as he and Bjarte played cards in another section of the underground prison.

"What do you mean, 'you know'?"

"_I_ saw it!"

"You mean you cheated!"

"Yeah! I-I mean no."

"Help! Help!" the two Outcasts then heard the heiress call. "_Please_, help me!"

The two ran down the prison halls to where the Berkian heir's cell was but they didn't see anything in the dark cage except for the girl cowering in fear.

"Yes, your highness?" Bjorn asked.

"What is it?" Bjarte asked.

If anything happened to her, they were Whispering Death bait.

"Oh, please, _hurry_! I'm_ far_ too _weak_ and _helpless_ to defend myself against it!" the girl cried out.

Quickly, Bjarte took out the key and unlocked the cell coming in to see what was the matter, when they found a ghost inside.

"Ah-ha-aha! GHOST!" Bjorn screamed.

000

"Get it! Quick!" Hiccup pleaded further as Sharpshot flew around acting as a ghost.

"You're older, you get it!" the dumber of the two yelled pushing his partner in front.

"You're closer! You get it!" the other one yelled back pushing his partner back in front.

As the two did that, Hiccup and Toothless had slipped by, and then once out, Hiccup whistled. Sharpshot stopped the act and revealed it all to be a trick shaking off the blanket and flying to her landing on her shoulders. The Outcasts turned surprised for a moment, and then ran for her. It only resulted in one being hit hard in the face with a metal plate, and the other to be kicked back when Hiccup spun hitting him in the gut with her surprisingly strong tail. The two were pushed back into the cell and, before the two could get to her again, Toothless fired at the door closing it and momentarily locking the stunned Vikings in.

"Who knew a plate and a blanket could be so useful?" Hiccup chimed before throwing the plate aside. "Well, this was fun boys, but I've got an island to get back to", she then said, and ran off down the halls and out the prison, hopping onto Toothless outside, and taking to the air. Behind her, she could see the Outcasts on the ground, one waving goodbye dumbly before the other smacked him upside the head. Hiccup smirked for a moment before turning forward and setting her sights for Berk.

* * *

"Down there, girl", Aric said, seeing Alvin outside where the prisons were. He was knocking on the door furiously. Aric and Shadowstar landed behind one of the many rock formations that inhabited the island and watched as an Outcast fearfully opened the door.

"Ah, Chief! Uh, I assure you, everything is fine. Finefinefinefine, just fine. So, see you soon." The Outcast tried closing the door, but Alvin stopped the door with his hand and shoved it open followed by the Outcast solider.

They went inside, leaving the door open, and Aric followed with stealth as they walked through the prison.

**000**

Shadowstar stayed behind at the rock formation waiting for her rider. With one call or shout she'd be there at his side; she was ready for anything...

Except for that bola that suddenly wrapped around her knocking her down with a roar of surprise and panic.

"Well, look what we got here", an Outcast said, another coming up behind him, both looking quite proud of themselves.

"There's only one rider that has this kind of dragon", the other said, and Shadowstar knew they were in trouble.

**"Aric, please _hurry up_ and get those two out."**

**000**

Hiding behind a wall, Aric peaked around to where Alvin stopped at a green tinted cell.

"How did she escape?!" Alvin asked fiercely.

"Who?"

"Who? The girl, you moron! You had one job! Watch Stoick's girl and make sure she doesn't escape! And what do you do? You let her escape!"

"Ah, no, sir. The girl is here, uh, see?" the Outcast nervously defended directing to the dark cell. "Eh, sleeping! Isn't that right, Hiccup?"

"Uh, yes. I'm… sleeping", another voice trying to imitate a woman sounded.

"Now, Chief, you wouldn't want to wake her up, would you? Wouldn't want her to know you were in on this, right?"

"Oh, I'm sure_ she'll_ be very understanding", Alvin said not buying the act. He opened the door to the cell and entered with his torch. Now, Aric could see a large man under a blanket thinking he was fooling anyone.

"Who interrupts my slipper?"

"Slumber, you bonehead", the first Outcast muttered over.

"Slumber! Right. I knew that."

"Get out of there!" Alvin roared taking the sheet away. "I can figure out how the girl escaped you fools! But why didn't she tell Stoick she'd been captured? Hmm… something's odd. If I ever want to rule Berk I'm gonna have to solve this princess puzzle first."

"Rule Berk?" Aric muttered. "I knew it." But what did stopping the wedding have to do with that? He decided to figure it out later. First he had to find Hiccup, who was likely on her way to Berk, and warn Stoick. He backed away about to sneak out, when he backed into someone who then roughly grabbed him.

"Hey, Alvin! Looks like we have a little Berkian snitch with us", the man said pushing Aric into view of the three Outcasts.

"What does cancelling the wedding get you, Alvin?! What are you planning?!" Aric demanded. If he was gonna be caught he'd at least like some answers for when he got to Shadowstar and escaped.

"You're supposed to be the clever detective…" Alvin said menacingly strolling up to him, before Aric felt a hard hit to the back of his head causing him to crumple to the ground and lose consciousness. "…you figure it out."

* * *

Hiccup, Sharpshot, and Toothless flew on with Berk in their sights, the cold air of the night chilling Hiccup to the bone. Even with it only being fall, it was still freezing; especially without the sun.

"Come on, bud. We're almost there", she encouraged, but just as they were about to fly onto the island a sentry stopped them.

"Hault! Who goes there?!" he called to them.

"What? It's me! Hiccup!" Hiccup said not understanding why she wasn't allowed passage onto her home. Maybe he just couldn't see her clearly yet. Flying forward, she had Toothless land in front of him. "See? It's just me."

"Ha! Very nice disguise, but you're not fooling anyone. Hiccup Haddock was just seen going home with her father."

"What?! And did this, _Hiccup_ happen to also have a _Night Fury_?" Hiccup questioned gesturing to Toothless.

He looked to the Night Fury in question, but still didn't falter. "I'm warning ya girl. Either you tell me who you are and state your business, or leave."

"But, Halvor, come on, it's me? I don't know who this impostor is, but I can guarantee you, that they are no Hiccup Haddock."

"State your business or leave, girl, now! Or there _will_ be trouble!" Halvor then threatened pointing his spear at her making Hiccup stumble back. Stunned by what was happening, and not having much of a choice, she mounted on Toothless again and left. She couldn't understand it. Who was this impostor? It didn't make any sense. Her thoughts went to Alva. If she could show them that there could be a look alike amongst them then she could go to her father and expose the impostor. But the only way she could do that was if she had proof; a way to convince the sentries. And Alva was the perfect example.

A few hours later, she finally made it to the Northern Markets and Toothless landed in an area near a tavern. With Sharpshot still astride her shoulders, Hiccup was about to go in search for where Lady Brenna's shop could have been, when the woman herself, unbeknownst to Hiccup, came out of the tavern laughing joyfully. She stopped when she saw Hiccup.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" Hiccup asked confused as to why this woman who she'd never met would ask her that.

"Not another word", the woman than reprimanded. "You're coming with me!" she then sternly said grabbing onto Hiccup's arm and dragging her along.

They soon arrived to a seamstress' shop, and Hiccup was starting to piece together this may have been Lady Brenna. She was almost happy at her stroke of luck, until she was taken to the back room where the woman scolded Alva's possible co-worker. The young woman was swamped in fabrics, dresses left and right coating the room.

"Not done yet?" Lady Brenna questioned. "Why, if you weren't such a… _lazy cow_, those dresses would be finished by now."

"How…_dare_ you", Hiccup declared unable to believe she would treat her hard workers like that.

"How dare I—?" the woman turned stunned. "H-H-How dare I?! Just _who _do you think you are?!"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, daughter and heir of Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk" she answered fully and firmly. She rarely used her full name and title, but for this she felt it to be necessary. This woman had no right to treat her workers this way, and she wanted to make sure the woman knew who she was talking to. The woman only laughed at her.

"Oh, that's a hoot!" Lady Brenna laughed. "You've got to change a lot more than your hair and scales to look like the daughter of Stoick the Vast. Why me and the heiress are close personal friends."

"Oh, really…"

"Now shut up, and get back to work!" Lady Brenna then barked at her.

"I'm warning you, if you're going to treat your seamstresses this way, I'll make sure everyone knows it. Trust me, you _won't_ be making another sale", Hiccup threatened.

"You're warning me?!" the woman questioned in disbelief. "Well we'll see your attitude change by morning", she said marching passed Hiccup and to the door. "_You're_ not coming out 'till _every _dress is finished, _Alva_!" Lady Brenna than slammed the door shut.

"Alva?" Hiccup muttered, before running to the door finding it was locked. She banged on it in frustration. "Ugh, locked in again."

"Alva? That is you, isn't it?" the seamstress behind her asked, and Hiccup replied with a simple shake of her head.

"I was actually hoping to come here and _find_ Alva."

"Why Alva left this morning with a fellow from Berk. She hasn't returned since."

Hiccup thought for a moment, her eyes searching. "What did they look like? Do know the dragon they had? Did you see?"

"I didn't see what the man looked like, but I did see the dragon they went off on. It was some hybrid of some sort."

"It wasn't a cross between a Nadder and a Night Fury, was it?"

"Yes, now that you mention it, it did appear to be."

"Aric. But why? Why not just tell Dagur I was captured? And speaking of which, if what that Outcast said was true, why hadn't someone come to rescue me yet? None of this makes sense!" Hiccup lamented.

**"So, now what?"** Toothless warbled.

She looked to Sharpshot again. "We send a message to Berk." Finding some parchment and writing a note telling Aric where she was and to come find her, Hiccup attached it to her Terror. "Alright, Sharpshot. It's all up to you now. Take this to Aric. When he reads the note, he'll come here.

**"You can count on me!"** Sharpshot chirped, and he flew out a small window for Berk.

"Now all we do is wait."


	8. The Key to One's Heart

**I hope my characterization of Dagur is okay.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8—The Key to One's Heart**_

The rays of morning poured into the Haddock household and into Hiccup's room where Luna slept on Toothless' rock slab and Alva slept in Hiccup's bed. Alva woke to the sun and when she opened her eyes, she couldn't stop the huge smile spreading across her face.

"I thought I was dreaming", Alva said as she sat up. "But I'm not. I'm here. In a _real _home. In a _real_ room."

A wonderful smell was coming from downstairs and Alva hummed in bliss. "Mm… do you smell that, Luna?"

**"Smells like…"**

**" "Fresh bread and eggs." "**

Together, they walked downstairs finding Stoick making breakfast. No one had ever made her breakfast before, and she never got to eat so soon after waking up. Usually, when she woke, it was dark and she had to go to the barn herself a mile away from where Lady Brenna let her stay. By the time she'd finally eaten she had to go to work immediately making hundreds of dresses per day. Getting to wake up with the sun, come down to a cooked meal, and getting to share that wonderful meal with someone was more than just a treat; it was paradise.

"Morning, dear. Good that you're up; Dagur will be here soon", Stoick said as Alva sat across the table from him. Stoick then looked to Luna and seemed perplexed. "Where's Toothless?"

"Toothless?" Alva asked trying to think of something quick. "Uh, he…is…waiting for Luna to join him outside. He was going to show her a game. Why don't you go on, girl?" Alva finished turning to Luna who sat beside her chair.

**"What am I supposed to do out there?"**

**"Just wait outside until I come out. Okay?"**

**"Fine"**, Luna grumbled going upstairs and flying out one of the windows.

"Hiccup, what have I told you about speaking Dragonese around others like that? It's not polite, and people will think you've got something to hide."

'_You have no idea'_, Alva thought.

* * *

A Razorwhip and Triplestrike could be seen flying into Berk, two Berserkers riding them. Dagur was excited to see Hiccup again. He hoped she wasn't too mad at him. Sure, he could have declined the offer, but it seemed like the best solution. With Berserk and Berk united, Berk's financial problem would be solved indefinitely. After what seemed to be forever of Berk only getting closer, he and his sister landed on the docks to be greeted by Stoick.

"Dagur, Heather, it's good to see you two", Stoick greeted them kindly.

"It's good to see you too, sir", Heather responded getting off Windshear.

"Now, where's my little sis—uh—I mean fiancé at?" Dagur asked getting off Sluether, and Heather's glare making him catch himself from saying 'sister'. He'd been working on that.

"I believe I saw her go into the forest not too long ago", Stoick answered, and Dagur ran off to go see her; not the most chiefly thing to do before another on their island, but Dagur didn't really care.

* * *

Alva sighed in bliss as she and Luna walked through the forest peacefully, the leaves of fall prominent in their full colors.

"I may never leave", Alva said in peace. She didn't remember a single day when she could do this with Luna; just simply walk on a nice day. She then heard her dragon whimper and noticed Luna lagging behind looking sad and distraught. "Luna? Girl, what's wrong?" she asked walking back to her Light Fury.

The dragon whimpered again before answering.** "You should just leave me here. That Alvin… he said I'm impaired. Deficient. A runt. I'm not like other Furies. I'm too weak. Too small. I'm only a burden to you." **Luna whined and moaned closed in on herself looking as if she wanted to hide away.

"Oh, Luna…" Alva never felt burdened by Luna. Her dragon had always had a self-esteem issue with her size, and now Alvin's words had stuck in her mind refusing to let go. Alva wasn't sure how to cheer her best friend up, when suddenly a lantern lit up in her head and she smirked with the idea before getting her friend's attention. "Luna, did you know that there was once a cat who could bark?"

**"A barking cat?"** Luna asked curiously lifting her head up a little.

"Mhm. One day, the cat realized he was different; he wasn't like the other cats around him, and that made him sad. But, you know what his friend did?"

**"What?"**

"She sang him a song to tell him how amazing he was just the way he was. Let's see… I believe it went something like this. _I can see it when you're feeling low you can't hide that from me. You're no status quo calico, so why keep trying to be? 'Cause you're more than that. You're a doggish cat. I wish you could see the you I see." _Alva finished looking straight in Luna's eyes that were now focused on her.

**"What'd she see?"**

"Hmm… _She said, if you bark celebrate it. Make your mark. Serenade it. Noah's Ark shoulda had a cat like you. And if what you are is a strange you, doesn't mean you should change you, only means you should change your point of view! Hey feline, you fetch just fine to thine own self be true. Your bowwow's the cat's meow. It's how I know you're you!"_ she sang bopping Luna's nose with the last line.

_000_

"Hiccup?!" Dagur called in the forest, when he then heard singing. Following the voice, he found it to belong to Hiccup. Watching from behind a tree, he saw her standing with a small white Night Fury like dragon singing it a song, and all Dagur could think was how he never realized how beautiful her voice was as she sang of how much she loved the tiny dragon. Then again, he'd never heard Hiccup sing.

_"You don't need the bows, or tiara. Bid your woes, sayonara. Trust your nose, 'cause it knows the way to go. When you chase your tail, your enchanting spirits sail. When you're panting, when you wail, you're a wonderful Freja!" _

_000_

_"There is not one scale on you that I would rearrange. I love you the way you are, and that will never change. That will never change"_, Alva finished the song bending to Luna's level. The dragon leaned her head forward and Alva wrapped her arms around the dragon's head.

**"You made that whole thing up. Didn't you?"** Luna then accused looking up at her from Alva's embrace.

**"I may have embellished"**, Alva answered before giggling to herself in her head. _'Heheh. Works every time.'_

000

Seeing enough, Dagur decided to let Hiccup have her moment with her new dragon. He absently wondered where Toothless was, but it was quickly overridden by the plan he had forming in his head to bond with Hiccup. He knew Hiccup probably wasn't thrilled to being forced to marry him, so the least he could do for her was try to show her that he could make her happy. They had four days to spend together before the wedding, and he was going to make the most of them.

* * *

Finishing her first dress, Hiccup felt indifferent about how the design turned out. Sowing up fabric and leather into flight suits and tail fins, as well as her own simple garments, she could do. But, when working with stitching in complicated designs such as the ones of this shop, as well as working with silk, she was a bit inexperienced. She kind of wished Snotlout was there.

"There. This one's finished!" she said, standing and presenting the dress. Somehow, the design came out lopsided and looking unfinished with pieces appearing to be missing.

Toothless cocked his head to the side and crooned with distaste at it.

"Well, sort of."

"Please, Hiccup, you don't have to do this", Kari said, but Hiccup would have none of it.

"I can't let you do it _all_ by yourself? Is it always just you and Alva?" she asked sitting down.

"Yes", Kari answered returning to her work. "Every dress you see here has either been made by me or her. We work terribly long hours, sometimes all through the day and night with very little breaks at all. And when we do get to rest, the rooms she offers are more like closets than rooms."

Hiccup frowned at that. The way Brenna treated her girls was just awful. "Don't worry. I promise, when this is all sorted out and I'm back home, I'll make sure you and Alva don't have to worry about her mistreatment ever again. Now, if only I could fix _this_", Hiccup then said turning back to her poorly embroidered dress and tried to start fixing it. Kari only smiled at the kind heiress, grateful that people like her existed.

* * *

Alva paced back and forth on the bottom floor of Hiccup's home, a plethora of what ifs rushing through her thoughts. Luna told her that if she didn't stop she'd start digging a trench into the floor boards, but Alva paid no mind unable to calm down.

"Ah, what am I thinking? I can't do this. As soon as I walk in that Chief Dagur's gonna realize I'm a fake. They're all gonna see right through me. Ohhh…where _are_ you Aric?" The front door then suddenly opened and in the frame was Alvin. "Oh, uh, Alvin. What a… pleasant surprise", Alva said trying to keep her nerves in check and hidden.

_Never show a thing you feel inside_

Alvin then looked down to see Luna sitting beside her and a scowl appeared on his already hideous face. "Why do you insist on keeping dysfunctional dragons? And speaking of which, where's your Night Fury? Toothless?"

"Uh…he's around…somewhere."

"Mhm… It's just so _rare_ that you two are ever apart." All Alva could do was give a small shrug and smile. She wished Aric would get here with Hiccup already. Any moment they were gonna realize she was a fake and throw her in the dungeon. "I came because Dagur's arrived. He's waiting in the hall."

"Oh. Great", she replied with a smile and allowed Alvin to lead her there to meet Dagur.

000

"I'm sorry for the delay in plans, Dagur, but I assure you it's all sorted out", Stoick apologized on behalf of Hiccup's latest stunt as they all waited for her to arrive.

"It's alright. I know Hiccup can be a bit dramatic at times", Dagur replied.

"It is shocking though that she just gave up, even if it was only for a little bit", Heather wondered.

"Well she's always been full of surprises", Dagur just simply brushed off.

Heather leaned over to Dagur in a whisper. "Are you sure this '_plan_' of yours is a good idea?" she asked.

"Yeah. You should have seen her._ This_ will be perfect. I just know it", Dagur responded in the same low tone.

The doors then opened and Dagur turned to see Hiccup walk in with a small smile, a smile of his own appearing. Looking at her, there was something different about Hiccup as she came towards him. He couldn't figure it out, though. He certainly hoped it was good different.

000

As Alva walked towards the Berserker Chief, she felt her heart race. Great. Now, not only was she nervous, but she had to spend her time with this hot guy and _not _fall in love with him. Sure, he had quite the wild look to him, but to tell the truth, she kind of liked that. Hopefully, once he opened his mouth the sudden attraction would fade. After all, that's all it was; an attraction, a crush. Nothing more; it couldn't become anything more. She hadn't even talked to him yet. She knew nothing other than what Aric had told her about him. And given what she was told, she was pretty sure he wouldn't be her type. Nothing to worry about.

"Hiccup!" Dagur said joyfully in greeting coming towards her now for a hug. It was strong, but surprisingly gentle like he was trying his best to hold back from squeezing her. Aric had told her to prepare for his rib crushing bear hugs, but it seemed Dagur had learned to restrain himself. She was thankful for that, and was pretty sure Hiccup would have been appreciative of it as well. He pulled away and had an excited look on his face. His eyes then traveled down to Luna. "And who's this little cutey?" he asked, petting Luna's head.

"Oh, uh, Luna", Alva answered before Luna started purring. "She…uh, likes you."

Dagur then turned back to her, the same expression and excitement in his bright green eyes. Oh, wow, she felt like she could drown in— '_Wha—no. No, focus Alva. Focus.'_

"Hic, I know I'm not the one you would have liked to settle down with,_ but_ I promise we can make this work. Look!" he said holding up a lyre. "I even have a surprise."

Dagur was a musician? She felt her heart skip a beat. _'What just happened?'_ She assured herself that this was only fading. Just a simple little crush. It wasn't like love at first sight was an actual thing. Right?

"I didn't realize you played, Dagur?" Stoick asked.

"Oh, yeah. Heather and I like to do little duets in our spare time for fun. But, this time I was hoping _you_ would like to sing with me", Dagur offered her.

"Sing… with you…?" she said almost dreamily, but then caught herself quickly remembering to keep her resolve. "Oh, I-I don't know. I'm not really that good… Maybe you should just demonstrate with Heather."

"_Something_ tells me you have a wonderful voice", he said as he took her hand and led her to the center of the room where Heather had brought a chair for Dagur to sit in. "You know the song 'If You Love Me for Me, right?" he asked as he sat getting ready to play.

"Mhm", Alva replied with a nervous nod.

"Great! We'll do that one then."

Dagur began to play the first few notes, but on her cue she missed it freezing up. She wasn't sure why. It was just a song after all. She'd sung tons of love songs before. Why was this so different? It _shouldn't _have been different. It _wasn't_ different. Dagur tried again, but again she froze up. "Come on", Dagur whispered in encouragement. "Don't tell me you have stage fright?"

Alva took a breath forcing herself to calm down and loosen up. She nodded to say she was ready, and one more time, he begun again. This time, Alva sung.

_"Once a lass met a lad. You're a gentle one, said she. In my heart I'd be glad if you loved me for me."_

"Wow, Hiccup's been practicing", Heather whispered over to Stoick.

_"You say your love is true, and I hope that it will be."_

_"I'd be sure if I knew that you loved me for me"_, Dagur jumped in and Alva looked at him continuing to with her next lines.

_"Could I be the one you're seeking? Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues."_ As Alva continued to sing she began to wonder if she was beginning to sing to him, or if it was still just a song…

000

A few days later, deciding on just going on a walk through the village, the two walked side by side through town. The days prior had been filled with more exciting activities; for example, after a very sweet picnic lunch in a cove in the forest, Dagur had suggested a race and after some convincing, Alva agreed. Racing against his dragon, Sleauther, they planned on going through an insane obstacle course. It was a close race between her and the Triplestrike, Dagur and eventually her laughing joyfully. At first his laugh was a little jarring, having an insane vibe to it, but Alva found herself getting used to it; even liking it, and unable to keep herself from laughing along whenever she heard it. Bursting forward with newfound confidence, Alva had soon gotten ahead of the pair winning the race…only for her to not be able to stop and crash into a tree. Dagur quickly hopped off of his dragon to help her up, and Alva couldn't help blushing as he did. Of all the things to crash into, it was a tree. Today, she just wanted to do something simple and calming.

Pretty soon, Alva found her hand drifting towards Dagur's eventually grasping it. As time had went on, it was getting harder for Alva to remember that she was only here temporarily. The man didn't become jarred by the movement at all. He accepted it holding onto her hand in return. She couldn't help but smile.

000

Dagur knew he had always felt… something for Hiccup. He knew he loved her; she was his sister. She always had been, and had thought she always would be. He never thought he would actually be falling for her though. The first moment he saw her walking towards him in the hall that week, he knew he noticed something was different about her. He had hoped it was a good different, and he was happy to say it was.

He had heard that eyes were the window to the soul, but he never believed it. Now, however, he was beginning to think otherwise. As they had spent their days together this past week, he had begun to figure out what was so different about her. Hiccup's _eyes_ were different. They were grounded; _she _was grounded. It was something he hadn't expected. Hiccup had truthfully always been a free bird, a dragon who couldn't be caged. Sometimes it was honestly a little annoying.

But now, there was no wild dragon. When he looked in Hiccup's forest eyes, he no longer saw someone who would take each and every current just for the fun of it, but someone who had chosen one wind current and wanted to ride it to the end no matter what. Someone who was sure of themselves; a girl who knew exactly who she was and who she wanted to become.

It was something he never thought he would see in Hiccup. And what was stranger was that he liked it. It was a trait he supposed he didn't see too often. Maybe some of Hiccup's riders held it, but he never really payed much attention to them.

Now, they were at a cliff's edge overlooking the sunset. It was something Hiccup had decided after her requested walk through the village. She had explained it as her stump beginning to ache and that she needed to sit for a little. As they sat he felt something wrap around him, and looking down on his left side sat a black tail by his hip. Hiccup must have unconsciously put it there. As the days had passed on he noticed Hiccup was becoming more nervous around him, blushing, and not wanting to look him in the eye, but also more comfortable and looking at him like he'd never seen Hiccup look at him before. Maybe this arranged marriage wouldn't be a total fiasco after all.

They just sat in silence for a while until Dagur broke it. "Breathtaking", he said with awe, the word just slipping out as the sun dipped below the horizon, the sky changing colors from blue, to reds, and purples. He always did envy Berk for its sunsets; well, that, and for their dragons. Dagur quickly shook that thought out of his head. That past was behind him. Thanks to Heather, and some heavy meditation on his part, he was better. Much better.

000

Alva sighed contently in response to Dagur. "The prettiest sunset I've ever seen", she said before looking at him, meeting his eyes, and then quickly turning away again. All of this was wrong. She knew that, and yet Alva couldn't stop the emotions running through her. As she had gotten to know Dagur she had discovered he wasn't quite what Aric had described. Sure, he had a strange laugh, and at times did or said something that was rather odd, but he seemed over all pretty sane. He was kind, and funny, making Alva laugh more than she ever thought was possible. He was a little crazy at times, but in a good way, getting her to try things she likely wouldn't have done herself. That dangerous race was certainly a first for her. And she loved seeing how he was so protective of Luna challenging Alvin when the man insulted her size for the third time, as well as how he would also dote on the Light Fury like she was the most precious thing. It was strange coming from such a strong physic, but nice and Alva always found herself smiling softly at it.

"You know, Hic, if there was one thing I had to pick that I've always liked about you it would be that you've always been so… honest", Dagur then suddenly spoke.

"Honest. Yeah…" she repeated.

"Maybe that's why I had gotten so mad on Dragon Island…" Dagur paused for good long moment staring off. "Thank you for forgiving me", he then said now looking at her with the most sincere expression she'd ever seen on anyone. It gave her pause. That was right; the two had a history together, and a complicated one at that. He must have been brought back to it somehow, and now...he was thanking her. But that thanks didn't belong to her, and it only made her all the more guilty for what she was doing.

"Well, this was fun", he then said suddenly, getting up as if that whole moment hadn't even happened. Maybe there were still a few stitches too loose in that wonder of a brain of his? He was about to walk off when he stopped and looked down at her. "You coming?"

"I…think I'll just sit here for a little bit", she said looking up at him with a strained smile.

"Okay." Dagur didn't say anything other than that, but he also didn't move to walk away. They just kind of looked at one another for a moment, Alva's smile becoming more real and soft. Then, he knelt back down, cupped her cheek, and kissed her. At first, Alva was a little surprised and shocked still, but it was quickly forgotten when she melted into the kiss and found herself kissing back. When they broke apart they just smiled. "Goodnight Hiccup", he said before rising again to leave.

"Goodnight", she said softly in return, and he walked off. After he left, she turned herself back to the sunset, and then looked down, a frown crossing her once smiling face.

"Honest", Alva muttered to herself repeating what Dagur had said before. She wasn't honest, not one bit. Dagur had just kissed her, but at the same time not her. She wasn't even sure if it was her he was falling for or the person she was pretending to be. She then realized that she had also kissed back. What was wrong with her?! This shouldn't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was all wrong!

She noticed her tail lying curled around the spot Dagur had been. When did she do that? Luna, who'd been lying in the background came up to her companion and Alva groaned aloud placing her head into her hands. This was really messed up. "Luna, what am I going to do? Hiccup and Aric are still missing! And I think I've fallen in love with the Berserker Chief."


	9. Alvin the Treacherous

_**Chapter 9—Alvin the Treacherous:**_

Making it to Berk, Sharpshot searched everywhere for Aric, but couldn't even find his companion, Shadowstar. As he was scurrying around the village, he found Alvin passing by.

**"Alvin's one of Hiccup's friends right? He'd help", **he said to himself before flying over to Alvin landing on his shoulder.

"Huh? What are—oh, a message. Well let's see what those idiots want", the man grumbled really only talking to himself as he took the note and began to read it.

_Aric, I'm at Lady Brenna's dress shop. They wouldn't let me on Berk because of your little stunt with Alva. As soon as you get this come here so we can sort all this out. _

_Sincerely, Hiccup. _

"Lady Brenna's dress shop, hmm…?"

Knowing Alvin would come help his Hiccup, Sharpshot flew off. He'd done his job in helping his friends. Soon, Hiccup and Toothless would be home.

* * *

It was already night five of her essential imprisonment at the dress shop, and Hiccup was beginning to think no one was coming for her. As Kari was getting some more fabric, Hiccup and Toothless sat at the main table thinking of reasons why someone wouldn't have come yet. Even if Sharpshot couldn't get to Aric, the dragon would've surly found someone else by now.

Right?

That's when the locked door began to jiggle, someone trying to get in. It opened and in came Alvin; a bit unexpected, but at least she was going home.

"Alvin! Oh, thank Thor someone got my message", Hiccup said with relief.

"I came as soon as I got the note, Hiccup. Now we have no time to lose. We have to get you back to Berk immediately", Alvin told her before grabbing her arm and dragging her outside.

"Wait. Alvin, first I need to—"

"There's no time. Come quickly."

After dragging her outside, a rather firm grip on her arm, he then let go and told her to follow him. Not knowing what was going on, she complied and after getting onto Toothless they followed the Whispering Death and his rider.

Alvin led Hiccup through the tunnels under Berk to sneak onto the island for some reason; she hadn't had much time to process or question why. Was there something wrong? Had the impostor taken Berk? Was that why no one had come to her aid? Was that why Sharpshot couldn't get any of the riders or her dad? Eventually, they were returning to above ground finding themselves in the cove.

"Why are we in the cove?" Hiccup asked worried beyond belief on what was happening as she dismounted Toothless after Alvin.

"Just a quick pit stop. There's something I've been meaning to discuss", Alvin answered strangely before a net was shot at Toothless capturing him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed in shock and fear. The two men who'd kidnapped her reprimanded Toothless, the dragon squirming and roaring in the net trying to protect her from the now obvious threat.

"You!" she shouted with rage turning to Alvin in anger and accusation. "You were behind all this?!"

Alvin merely laughed. "A clever girl, but not clever enough. You see, you're too late to stop me now. If you don't do as I say I'll_ kill_ your precious _Night Fury_ right here on the spot. And you'll watch _every _moment of it", Alvin said darkly thinking he'd won.

"And what is it you want exactly?" she questioned.

"Oh,_ nothing_ much really. Only your hand in marriage."

Hiccup's eyes widened in horror. "You're insane if you think you'll get away with this! My father would never hand me to you!"

"Maybe… But, let's say he's left with no choice, that Dagur leaves…a broken heart piercing his chest…you'll _have _to marry me. After all…I'm just as rich as Dagur…" the man said as he circled her like a snake wrapping around its prey.

**"Hiccup, don't do it!"** Toothless roared as he struggled only to be stilled with a sword above his head.

_"Well your good luck has departed, and your dragon soon will die, if you don't do as I ask and say 'I do'. It's because I'm so good hearted half my fortune I will carve. I feel your pain, but how can you refuse? Cause to give me some incentive there's but one thing that I require, and it's something that'll be put in better use. And it's nothing that inventive, just the one thing I desire. The simple crown, yes, how could I refuse?" _

Hiccup shook her head disgusted. The man truly was treacherous. She'd thought he'd changed, thought he was making amends with her father, but he'd just been playing them the whole time and none of them could see it. And now, looking at Toothless trapped in that net, a sword threatening to pierce his neck, she was powerless to stop it. What was Alvin gonna make her do to stop her wedding to Dagur? What horrible lie had he concocted that would leave him with a 'broken heart?' And what of Aric? Had he figured it all out? Was that why he'd went for Alva? If so, where was he? Had Alvin caught him, or was he just biding his time? Hiccup was so confused; everything she ever thought she knew was twisted right on its head.

_"Oh, don't let your spirits fall"_, Alvin said to console, but she felt no relief. _"For there's no choice, you understand? Just come with me to the alter, save the village as was planned! Yes, marry me, for how can you refuse?!"_

She looked to Toothless utterly helpless with the Outcasts that loomed over him ready to strike if she refused. Hiccup couldn't lose him. She had no choice. She could try fighting them, but what good would it do? Toothless was helpless, and with one wrong move he was gone. She couldn't even say a simple 'no'. The reality of the situation hit her. No matter what she chose or did it would only end in disaster. Hiccup's knees buckled, her legs feeling weak under her, and she fell to her knees.

Alvin only laughed cruelly, enjoying every moment of his victory.

Hiccup Haddock had surrendered.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but I hope it got ya'll excited for what's coming next.**


	10. Lies and Truth

_**Chapter 10—Lies and Truth**_

The week had gone and Hiccup and Aric were still missing. Alva couldn't understand what was taking Aric so long? He should have been back with Hiccup ages ago. If they didn't show up by tomorrow she'd end up being the one to marry Dagur, and things would just become even more complicated.

She, Dagur, Heather, and Stoick, were all in the Great Hall at the moment having just made sure all preparations were set and accounted for.

"Well, everything seems to be in order", Stoick stated when they had come inside. "The Hooligans and Berserkers will officially be united after the wedding tomorrow. Are you ready dear?" he checked looking down to her with a slight smile. He had seen how close she and Dagur were becoming.

"Ready", Alva said as enthusiastically as she could have possibly managed trying to hide the fact that she was in fact terrified. "Oh, and I almost forgot", she then said digging into one of her pockets.

That morning, Stoick had given her a little metal medallion telling her to remember that she needed to give it to Dagur before the wedding thinking she forgot when in fact Alva had no clue. Despite the fear of blowing her cover she cleverly asked him what it meant, because if Hiccup had wanted to give it to Dagur for a betrothal gift it must have been significant in some way, and in fact it was. Taking out the medallion, and holding it in her palm, she began to explain the gift to him incredibly nervous.

"This was, uh, a gift from my mother…to my father…and, um, he had passed it down to me to give to the person…the person…" Alva paused to take a breath, not doing a very good job in pretending that this was hers to give. The air felt heavy and she felt as if the room was closing in on her. It just didn't feel right. With every word she spoke, she spoke a lie, and it was killing her inside. Then, she looked at Dagur and into his wonderfully bright green eyes, and somehow the air felt lighter, and the words fell out naturally. "…The person I would one day fall in love with and marry."

Dagur took the piece of medal from her hand and looked at it adoringly. "You don't have to be so nervous you know. It's just me", he said taking her hand.

Somehow the gesture calmed her if only a little. Just focusing on the man in front of her, it felt right, and she felt like she could relax and breathe easy. Forgetting the act, everything just felt right.

At that moment the doors to the Great Hall swung open and Alvin came in with a bunch of armed men and women. "Grab her!" the Outcast chief thundered. "She's an impostor!"

000

Everyone had a mix of reactions, but the main feeling everyone felt was confusion.

Stoick looked on in shock as two of his own men apprehended his daughter, Hiccup struggling in their grasps looking frightened and confused.

"Get your hands off me!" Alva shouted scared and not understanding how they found out.

"Let her go!" Dagur shouted trying to keep his anger in check and not kill the men trying to take Hiccup away.

"Stop!" Heather yelled confused as to what was going on.

"Alvin! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Stoick then roared demanding an explanation for this.

"She's a fake! A phony! Nothing but a lowly seamstress!" Alvin said in answer.

"Are you telling me I don't know my own daughter?!" Stoick questioned furious with his old friend, marching up to him.

"Why I only just discovered the truth myself, Stoick. Haven't you wondered why we haven't seen Aric lately? He and Hiccup have conspired with this _impostor_ so _she _could take Hiccup's place, marry Chief Dagur, and Hiccup and Aric could run off to Thor knows where while this pauper rules instead!"

"And what proof do you have of this ridiculous story?!" Dagur questioned.

Alvin backed up to the entrance of the Great Hall. "Because I have the real Hiccup Haddock right _here_!" he said yanking the supposed real Hiccup from behind the wall and into view, her tail limp, ears down, and head down, all in shame for what was about to happen.

000

Dagur couldn't believe his eyes. At first he didn't want to believe it, but when he saw the Night Fury pendent hanging from Hiccup's neck, the betrothal gift he had sent to her at the beginning of the week, he knew it had to be true. The Hiccup he had been with this whole time hadn't worn the necklace at all, but this one now in front of his eyes, eyes down cast and looking truly ashamed, there was no denying the truth. _That _was Hiccup. _That _was his sister.

"Hiccup?" he asked before anyone could say anything. "Is it true?"

"I'm sorry", she only whispered refusing to even look up at him.

Dagur always hated liars. The reason was because it led to nothing but hurt. And Dagur had never felt more betrayed and hurt then he did then. He had been willing to make it work between them, had hoped that they could maybe have a relationship. He didn't have to agree to help her tribe out, but he did, only because he cared about his little sister and didn't want Stoick marrying her off to some other rich guy who probably wouldn't care about her and treat her the way she deserved. But Hiccup? She only cared about herself; it only mattered what she felt. She had set him up with some stranger only pretending to be her. They had tricked him; had made a fool of him _again_. If Dagur had been his old self, he would have gone into a raging fit and tried to end Hiccup's life then and there. But, he wasn't his old self, and he kept his anger down.

000

Everyone was silent. Even Stoick, waiting for what Dagur would do, and Alva was worried. Dagur was upset and angry, and he looked ready to kill. He turned to her.

"Just who are you?!" he asked hurt, furious, and upset.

Feeling hurt and betrayed herself, she did her best to reach up to her head and take the auburn wig off revealing her blond hair. "My name is Alva. And I'm _so_ sorry!" she exclaimed stepping forward escaping the guards' grips. "I had no idea! A-Aric told me she'd been captured!" she tried to explain desperate for him not to be mad at her, but he then refused to look at her. "I was only trying to help! I swear, I never meant for this!"

"Hiccup. Is this true?" Stoick spoke harshly.

Hiccup only gave a slow shake of her head in a yes. At least she wasn't going to be blamed for any of this, but that didn't make the situation any better.

Dagur only glanced at her, a stormy gaze held on her for only moment, then back at Hiccup, before simply storming out.

000

When Dagur stormed out he made sure to shove at Hiccup's shoulder as he passed, and all the while she felt utterly helpless and weak. All she whispered as he passed was a sorrowful "I'm sorry." She just felt like this was the worst moment of her entire life. And maybe it was.

Through this one lie, a lie she couldn't give away, she would be hurting everyone she cared about. But she couldn't do a thing about it as the three most important people in her life were in danger, and with one false move their deaths would be all her fault. No matter what she had chosen she knew people would be hurt.

Dagur was hurting now because of her. Alva was hurting because of her. The only two who she couldn't see hurting were Heather and her father. Heather was at Alva's side comforting the now saddened girl and giving Hiccup a slow shake of her head in saddened disapproval and confusion, and her father only glared down at her with a disappointed and angry stare.

Heather led Alva out, and as they passed by Hiccup tried to say something to them, but the only thing that passed her lips was, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Alvin just stood to the side watching the display he'd created with a blank face, but Hiccup could see the smile he was concealing.

It was now only her, her father, and Alvin, and once the doors to the Great Hall were closed, her father spoke.

"Of all the irresponsible— Hiccup! Just what were you thinking?! Don't you realize, now, because of your selfishness, you've sentenced our people to starvation, and likely severed our alliance with the Berserkers?!"

She glanced at Alvin for a moment not wanting to continue with the lie, but knowing she had no choice when he gave her a sign for death unnoticed by Stoick.

000

"No one was supposed to figure it out", his daughter muttered. Hiccup was ashamed of herself, and for good reason.

Hiccup had a large track record of reckless and half-baked plans, but this one was the worst. How could she have thought tricking a poor seamstress into taking her position was a good idea? How could she and Aric do such a thing like that? It was honestly something Alvin would rather concoct than his daughter.

"That girl wouldn't have been able to keep up the act forever!" He saw Hiccup flinch, and decided to take a breath and speak a little softer. There was really no reason to yell at her. If there was one thing he'd learned, it was that she was probably beating herself about it worse than he could ever punish. He took a deep breath holding the bridge of his nose trying to calm down his frustration. He still kept his voice stern though when he next spoke. "What do you expect me to do now? Winter is almost here, and we don't have enough food to feed our people."

"Dagur isn't the only rich man out there, you know", Alvin then stepped in.

"And who exactly do you propose, Alvin?" Stoick snapped at him.

A smile crawled up Alvin's face before he spoke again. "Me. During my journey I found a great sum of gold. I'm just as rich as that Berserker Chief now."

"My daughter, marry _you_?" Stoick had to question. He almost wanted to laugh.

"Who else do you suggest? Maybe it's not ideal, but as I see it, I'm your only option left."

Stoick thought for a moment unsure. Over the years that they'd been allies Alvin had proven himself to be a good friend. He even treated and thought of Hiccup like she were his own niece. But, could he really hand his daughter off to him?

"Hiccup, what do you think?"

000

Hiccup was surprised by the question. Her dad hadn't asked before, so how was she to think he would now. Of course, even with her father now giving her a choice, her dad clearly being more cautious of handing her to Alvin, she still had no choice. Right now Toothless, Aric, and Shadowstar were all down in the mines with no escape. When Alvin had said so, threatening her further, as his men dragged Toothless away her heart nearly shattered, the fear consuming her. With one word from Alvin, Killer would zoom over there and fire at the mines blowing them up and trapping her loved ones inside. There'd be no stopping it. If she said 'no', Aric, Toothless, and Shadowstar would all be gone, their bodies trapped in the mines forever, and souls lost roaming.

Gathering the courage, she tried to answer. "I… I th—think…" She couldn't say it. Glancing up, she spotted Alvin giving her a glare. She had to do this. She just had to. No matter how much she didn't want to, no matter how much she would be suffering in the future, she couldn't just leave them to die.

000

"I'll do it", Hiccup burst out quickly like she were ripping off a band-aid. For a moment Alvin thought the girl would back out, but he should have known better. The girl cared too much for that boy and the Night Fury.

Stoick looked a bit taken back, but he then just nodded. "Very well. Tomorrow, the wedding will still commence. Alvin, you better treat my girl well."

"Not to worry, old friend. Hiccup will be safe and in good hands", he replied putting an arm around the girl who only stiffened and then peeled away.

"I think I'm gonna go home now. I feel really tired", the girl said as she did so, and Stoick nodded in understanding looking significantly calmer then when Hiccup had originally appeared in the room, and he walked with her to their house.

Alvin also exited the Hall, and then went in search for the Berserkers and that seamstress girl. Until the ceremony was over, his plans weren't sealed yet. He needed to make sure they weren't going to be loose ends he would need to cut.

* * *

**This was the last pre-made chapter. Chapter 11 isn't finished, so don't expect a chapter tomorrow. Sorry.**


	11. Revelations

**Sorry for the massive delay on this one. I wasn't expecting it to take me so long to finish it. I had hit an unexpected snag in the middle, and it obviously slowed me down quite a bit. But, it's finished now, the next chapter still being worked on. Don't know when that will be finished, but I will tell you we're in the final stretch. Only 2 more chapters after this one (I decided to make the epilogue its own chapter)**

* * *

_**Chapter 11—Revelations:**_

"Heather! Heather, what happened?!" Astrid shouted over as she slammed open the door and ran towards her friend and the girl she'd helped disguise. She had seen them go into the bathhouse, Windshear and Luna waiting outside, and after dismounting Stormfly, had quickly ran in for them. Alva was leaning against the tub, her undergarments the only things on, and Heather was already starting to help her wash off the dried paint that was on her scales, Alva looking very upset and distraught barely moving the rag back and forth against her tail. "I just heard the news. Hiccup's back and Dagur's cancelled the wedding, Alvin taking his place? What happened in there?"

"I'll tell you what happened", Heather said angrily turning to her as she scrubbed at Alva's wings. "Your idiot of a brother and Hiccup made this stupid plan to run off together."

"What?" Astrid questioned coming up to help. The paint was almost a week old, and wasn't coming off very easily. Even with all three girls, the black paint was difficult to scrub off. "No, Aric went to Outcast Island to rescue Hiccup. He said he suspected that Alvin kidnapped her."

"That's what he told this girl—um, I'm sorry, what was your name?" she asked much more gently.

"Alva", the girl only replied.

"Right. That's what he told Alva. How do you know he wasn't lying to you as well?"

"Because he wouldn't, and ditching responsibility like that isn't the Hiccup and Aric I know. They're not selfish!"

Astrid could never believe Aric was lying to her. For one, he could never keep a secret from her and was never very good at lying to her. She also knew her brother and Hiccup, and those two would never do something so conniving. They were good people who did what needed to be done. Hiccup was a bit more of a wild card, but no matter what Astrid knew Hiccup had never, and would never, just abandon Berk.

"Aric said he thought Alvin was up to something with Hiccup. Now he's going to be marrying her tomorrow? Little too much of a coincidence don't you think? How do you know this wasn't all him?" Astrid questioned, but Heather had no answer. They spent the next half hour in silence as they helped Alva finally get cleaned up.

000

Heather pondered on what Astrid said, and even as they left the bath house, Alva all clean and out of that disguise—all except for Hiccup's spare prosthetic—she wondered about it.

"You know, now that you mention it, Hiccup did seem rather scared. And Alvin was the one doing all the talking", Heather pondered as they walked, all their dragons beside them in tow. And now that she thought about it, Hiccup's eyes, although not plainly seen as she had mostly kept her head down, held tremendous fear like a silent plea for help.

"You're right", Alva said, for the first time speaking since Dagur had stormed off. Looking at her now, she looked a bit better. She still looked a little upset, but it wasn't as much as before. "All Hiccup really said was I'm sorry. I thought it was for lying to me and using me, but what if she was saying sorry for something else? What if _Alvin's _using _her_?"

"You could be right. Alvin's had a history of threatening people into doing whatever deceitful thing he wants", Heather said, having once been one of those people. "We have to find Dagur and tell him about this."

"Yeah, there's no telling what type of trouble my brother and her are in", Astrid agreed and she and Heather mounted their dragons, Alva taking off on her own with Luna beside her, and went in search for him over the dark forest.

* * *

Dagur was now just wandering through the forest in thought. He had just needed some time alone to clear his head. He knew he wasn't mad at the pauper. She'd been a victim in this as much as him; she had no idea. At first he thought that maybe the girl was lying to save her own skin, but then with Hiccup's confirmation it just made him all the more angrier. He had to have left before his bad-self returned and he started charging at Hiccup.

Yes, he was mad, but he didn't want to hurt her. He'd done enough of that in their lives. Really, he just wanted answers. It wasn't really like Hiccup to lie and use deceit and trickery; she might do it to get out of a sticky situation from time to time, but really only when necessary, and certainly not for selfish intent. It wasn't the Hiccup way. She wasn't selfish. At least that's what he had assumed. Hiccup had a way of surprising him, but he didn't think she could do this. She wouldn't. Which is what made him all the more confused and upset. She had. She actually had.

"Daaaguuur!" he heard Heather calling him. He didn't answer not really wanting company at the moment, but after a few minutes he heard, "Dagur, there you are!" and she landed behind him. He turned around and found she wasn't alone either. Astrid and that seamstress girl, Alva, were with her.

"What, Heather? And what is_ she_ doing here?" he pointed at Alva.

"_She_ is trying to help us figure out what's really going on with Hiccup, and where Aric is", Heather responded.

"What are you talking about?"

"If Hiccup and Aric's plan had failed, then where is he? Why wasn't he with Hiccup, and why hasn't he returned home?" Astrid answered. "Dagur, I know those two, and while they can both be idiots in their own right, we all know it's not in their nature to do something _this_ stupid."

"So what are you saying? Alvin made up the whole thing and made Hiccup agree to it? But why would he bother? What does he have to gain?" Dagur still questioned.

"The throne to Berk", Alva answered softly. "Alvin's taking your place in the wedding tomorrow."

"Wait wait wait wait… what? So, you're all saying that Alvin captured Hiccup, forced her to go along with his _crazy_ lie so that I would cancel the wedding and he could take the place as groom, and Aric is probably trapped somewhere with Toothless cause we all know Hiccup wouldn't go along with something unless someone's life were in danger especially loved ones?"

"Well…we didn't figure out that last bit, but yeah, I think that about sums it up", Astrid affirmed.

"Oh."

"Now we just have to figure out where Aric and Toothless are", Heather said.

From the shadows of the trees a voice then came to answer. "Oh, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." It was rough, and sounded awfully familiar. If he had to guess, Dagur was pretty sure he knew who it was.

"Who's there?!" Dagur yelled out anyway getting into a defensive position.

The dragons followed, Windshear, Stormfly, and Luna all growling and crouching in defense.

"Stay on guard", Astrid whispered bringing out her sword and Heather followed by taking out her double headed ax.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho…" the figure laughed. He came out of into the light and they saw, with no surprise, that it was Alvin. "_Congratulations _on figuring it all out, but do you all _really_ think you can stop _me_?"

"Well there're four of us, and only one of you, so I'd say our odds are pretty high", Astrid quipped.

"Four to one, eh? I think you need to recount, _Astrid_."

The four looked to each other in confusion, before a swarm of Outcasts then suddenly came out from the shadows of the forest quickly surrounding them. When did an army of Outcasts get here? How long have they been hiding right under Berk's nose?

"Great", Heather muttered, before the Outcasts then moved for attack. They weren't ready. Not one bit.

* * *

Aric didn't know how long he'd been down there; it was impossible to tell time underground. All he knew was that he, Shadowstar, and now Toothless were shackled in the mines with no escape. And they'd tried. They tried numerous times, but with no result. And even if they did somehow escape being chained to a wall, and in Shadowstar and Toothless' cases, the floor, there was no guarantee that they would make it out.

Shadowstar had really been Aric's only comfort down there during their long imprisonment. He was cold, tired, hungry…everything. Just how long had they been trapped? Was Alva okay? What happened to Hiccup?! When Toothless was brought down, Aric knew Hiccup was in trouble and he had fought with all his might to get out of the chains. It was of course no use and only resulted in leaving him drained. He had no idea what was going on above, and with only the knowledge that Alvin had gotten to Hiccup, that she was in danger in some way, he was overwhelmed with worry wishing he was there to help and protect her.

There was no rescue coming; that much he knew, even if people had started looking. He hoped Astrid was. She was the only one besides Alva who knew where he was going and had to have been wondering what was taking him so long. But, he knew it would be a while before anyone found them. The mines were on the other side of the island from the village, and who was to say they were even searching on Berk?_ If _Astrid figured out he'd been captured and managed to convince everyone of it, no one would think that the captor would hide him on his own home island.

Shadowstar and Toothless' heads then perked up and they growled through their muzzles. Aric knew that meant Alvin, or an Outcast, was coming. He turned to the only way out of the room they were in, and after a few moments heard the voices the two dragons had been hearing. They sounded to be multiple people, mostly female, with a few male voices as well that defiantly sounded like Outcasts except for one.

He kept listening as the voices got closer, but it was tough to distinguish who they were when the sounds emanating from the non-Outcast voices were mainly grunts, or shouts. Whoever were captured, they were still fighting. Shortly, the sounds became louder to the point where he was sure they were only a few steps away from the entrance, and then Aric saw them.

Astrid, Alva, Heather, and Dagur all stood there, their fighting spirits still up, but looking terribly beaten like they'd just been through an awful battle and lost. A million questions ran through his head, but he couldn't get a word out before Astrid called to him in relief.

"Aric!" she shouted with relief before she, Heather, Alva, and Dagur were all shoved inside. She looked so happy to see him, like she had once feared the worst.

"Astrid!" he shouted back to her in surprise. "What's happening?! Where's Hiccup?!" he then asked with worry as she came to him.

"Alvin ambushed us", Heather answered.

Astrid bent to help him from his shackles, Heather and Alva doing the same for Toothless and Shadowstar, the Outcasts seeming to have for some reason left the four, as well as their dragons, unrestrained. Only a moment later as the girls were helping the three prisoners from their restraints, the sound of an explosion was heard. The mine shook, the walls and ceiling crumbling, and it was only then did they realize why.

000

"Sir", Bjarte spoke up just as Alvin was about to give the order. "Not that I'm questioning your orders, but wouldn't doing the exact opposite of what you promised the heir you wouldn't do cause her to go back on your deal?"

Alvin merely laughed finding the question absolutely ridiculous. "By the time the girl realizes, it'll be too late. I'll at _last_ exact my revenge on _Stoick_. His precious little freak of a girl will be mine, his island under my control, both to do with _whatever_ I wish, and I'll only give him mercy of the torture when I decide the fun has spent. And _remember_!" Alvin then turned with a snarl to every solider around. "It is only_ my_ sword that will be Stoick's end", he said letting them all know if the chief, soon to be former chief, died on their watch by any other circumstance then it would be their heads he would take instead.

Alvin returned his attention to the Whispering Death waiting for the command. "You know what to do", he said, and the dragon fired causing an avalanche.

000

"They're trapping us in!" Alva screamed as the ceiling began crumbling away, the exit sealing shut with toppling cave ceilings and walls.

As soon as Toothless was freed he raced to the exit trying to claw at the rocks. When they didn't budge, he was about to fire when Alva stopped him.

**"Toothless no!"** she roared with urgency halting him. **"You'll only make it worse!"**

Thankfully the Night Fury stopped only letting out a huff and growl of frustration knowing she was right. The collapsed mines finally stopped shaking, and the sounds of explosions outside ceased. Alva and Luna both let out breaths of relief, but the same couldn't be said for the rest, especially the blue Nadder.

She was freaking out seeming to have claustrophobia. **"Oh no, oh no, oh no… I don't do well in tight spaces… The walls are closing in! The walls are closing in—"**

"Stormfly! Whoa, girl it's alright", Astrid said trying to get close to the panicking dragon.

**"Storm, calm down"**, Shadowstar said to her friend calmly. **"Astrid just wants to help. That's it. Just breathe."**

Slowly, with Shadowstar's encouragement, the Nadder calmed down enough for Astrid to take over petting the dragon's side and head comfortingly.

"What was that?" Heather asked.

"Stormfly doesn't like getting stuck in tight spaces, especially underground. It probably reminds her too much of her time in the arena cages", Aric answered as he rubbed his wrists finally freed from his shackles.

"There's no weak point in the barricade. We're trapped", Dagur announced from the barricade, and that just made everyone groan in frustration.

"At least we're still alive", Alva decided to offer, but it did nothing to lighten the mood.

Heather and Astrid moved to sit with Aric on one end of the room filling him in on what's been happening above ground, and meanwhile Dagur had made his way to the other side sitting on a rock jutting out from the cave like a slightly bumpy bench. He sat there looking like he was thinking and would rather be alone, and Alva felt conflicted.

She wanted to desperately speak with him, but would he want to speak with her? Sure, her intentions were good, but she still lied to him. Everything that had happened between them had been based on a lie. She wasn't expecting things to go back to the way they'd been; she just wanted things between them to be okay. She wasn't sure if her mind and heart could ever be at ease if he stayed mad at her forever. Alva looked down to her feet unsure of what to do. Something then gleamed in the corner of her eye from the dim fire light, and turning her gaze she found two halves of what appeared to be a rock split in two just a little a ways from an empty mine cart. Inside, however, was where a beautiful purple gem lied. A geode, Alva recalled from overhearing one of the merchants speaking of all the wonderful gems he possessed to a potential customer. With a very small smile she picked it up, closed the two halves, and walked over to Dagur appearing to just be carrying a rock.

When she got close, she caught him glance at her, but other than that he kept his gaze away. Slowly, she sat beside him. He didn't react.

"Look", she started with a melancholic sigh. "I get it, if you never want to talk to me again. If we ever make it out of here, I get it if you never want to _see_ me again. But, just hear me out. I lied, I know that, and it was… _horrible_. I hurt you. I acted like someone else for practically a week, and you never really got a chance to know the real me. _But_, I _want_ you to know the real me; all those times that I was natural…that I wasn't nervous, or hesitant…that was me." By this point Dagur had turned to face her watching as she rambled on beside him. "Right now you probably see this", she said showing him the rock. "Just a dirty, old, rock, utterly useless and worth throwing away… But if you give me a chance… If you try to get to know the _real_ me… No lies, or secrets... I hope I can show you the treasure I hold inside", Alva finished as she opened the two halves and revealed to him the geode.

Dagur just stared down at the geode for a long while, and then up at her, before she was finally greeted with a small smile.

"I'm not mad at you", he finally said. "Well, maybe at first. But not now. You had a plan, it failed. End of story. I can't be mad at you for that." His voice was even, nonchalant even. He seemed calm as he spoke. "And I never thought of you as a rock. To be honest, you look a lot better like this. And sound better too. Can't believe we fell for that impression of yours? I must have thought Hiccup's voice had gotten deeper. Silly, right? Hiccup's voice hasn't changed since she was ten. Ha-ha-ha-ha! Why would it change now?" Alva couldn't help but smile at the small jab. It was true. From the little time she'd spent with Hiccup, the one thing she distinctly remembered was her voice. It was very high, nearly childlike even. When she sung, her voice dipped to a lower frequency, but when she talked it was almost as if a ten year old was talking with an adult's mind and body. It was a little funny to be honest.

"Oh, and by the way. Metaphors? Very Hiccupy of you", Dagur then said in a light hearted way.

Alva's eyes widened into a 'wait what' expression caught a little off guard by the statement, but then for whatever reason she started to burst out with laughter and Dagur soon joined in with a laugh of his own.

"Hey, you two love birds over there", Heather then interrupted them. "Mind helping us figure out a way out of here?"

"Well we can rule out the dragons just blasting us out", Aric said as Dagur and Alva walked over to them standing side by side. "We'd just risk burying ourselves alive."

"We'll figure it out", Alva said confidently. She then took Dagur's hand and turned her head to him. "I know we will."


	12. Stop the Wedding!

**Three reasons why this took me so long to post: **

**_1)_ There was originally a battle scene in this chapter but I cut it out moving it into its own chapter since it was taking too long to finish. I have a hard time writing battles; try to avoid it as much as I can.**

**_2)_ Lots of rewriting. First draft was vastly different from this final cut.**

**_3)_ I had some trouble in how to write the parts with the wedding. I mean researching the wedding rituals for Viking weddings is **_**not **__**easy**_**, let me tell you, and unfortunately, HTTYD3 didn't give me the kind of foundation for this like I would have hoped. Astrid's hair wasn't even dressed properly. In every source I've found it says that the woman's hair is the main focus, a huge emphasis put on it, and they would dress their hair with many intricate braids (the longer the hair the better). With how long Astrid's hair is they really missed the opportunity to give her a beautiful hairdo in the traditional Viking bride sense. **

**Oh well. **

**Hiccup's hair being short had to undergo some experimenting, but lucky for me, I had her hair length when I was writing that part so I was able to do so on myself (with some help—I can't braid to save my life. Bread, yes; hair, no.)**

**I also had to derive the vows from a Celtic source, but I think it's close enough.**

**Literally the only thing the movie gave me that was correct, was their clothing and when Gothi was binding their hands together in that cloth. It was actually only done by some tribes and I explain its significance here, but I might have taken some creative liberties with it for dramatization purposes.**

**Alright, enough of me rambling on about trying to figure out Viking Weddings. It's time for us to attend one. **

**Without further ado, enjoy the show.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12—Stop the Wedding:**_

It was just a few hours before the wedding, and Hiccup was now in her home surrounded by her friends' mothers. It was rather quiet for what was supposed to be a joyous day filled with happiness, celebration, excited chattering, and singing. It was like she was going to a funeral rather than a wedding… and maybe, in reality that's where she was actually heading.

She stood in her home with the women helping her dress, putting many intricate braids in her hair as much as the short amount allowed. It wasn't easy, and it wasn't pain free either on Hiccup's end, but by the end she had three beautifully woven braids down from the top of her head all pinned together in the middle with a flower. Next, her dress was put on. It was a simple white. The top held the design of a wonderful weaving motion, the weaved lines crisscrossing before fanning out as the eye went down finding a plain fabric past her waist that draped and flowed past her knees stopping just as it hit the floor past her feet—well, foot. This was followed by golden cuffed bracelets on her wrists and then a white fur cape both passed down from her mother's wedding. Finally, her bridal crown of flowers was placed on her head, and as Hiccup gazed at herself in the mirror in front of her, a birthday gift from Johann long ago, she didn't know what to think.

On the surface was a bride who should have been smiling, but this bride only frowned having been trapped in a union with a demon. The air remained stale. No one was happy about what was to come, but no one was more distressed than Hiccup. Her eyes drifted down.

This was all her fault; everything.

From the moment she trusted Alvin, she had sealed their fates. She shouldn't have trusted him. She shouldn't have let him out of his prison. She should have found another way. If she had just found another way to save her father all those years ago none of this would have ever happened.

Hiccup's face was simply sullen, trying to remind herself who this all was for. But everything was falling apart and Hiccup was completely powerless to stop it. Her past grievances felt utterly petty now. She had once hoped she wouldn't have had to marry Dagur, but now, Hiccup wished more than anything that she_ could_ marry Dagur. She hoped, if she ever got the chance to explain, he would be able to forgive her. That Aric could forgive her...Toothless, Heather, and Alva... her father...

Thinking of everyone she loved, Hiccup's eyes drifted back up to her reflection; to the bride standing in front of her now holding a dim fire in her eyes. Whatever happened next, n_o one_ was going to be hurt at her expense _ever_ again. This was all her mistake. No one else's.

* * *

"Windshear, again! Tail slice!"

Windshear's tail scraped the stones once again barely leaving scratches and doing nothing to help them escape.

"Heather, enough. This clearly isn't working", Dagur said. "You're just making Windshear tired."

"I don't see you doing anything? But _please_, if you have any bright ideas, feel free to share", Heather shot back.

"Are you crazy, Astrid?! That is the worst plan you have ever come up with!" Aric shouted at Astrid as he tried breaching the stone barricade using his sister's sword as a lever.

"Well it's certainly better than trying to break my sword in half!"

"At least it's just a sword and not our lives!"

"Oh, come on. I'm just saying that if we combine our fire power, we could create an explosion powerful enough that will blow this barricade away."

"And collapse the mine even further crushing all of us. Didn't you hear what I said before?"

"And I'm saying you're wrong. And even so, we could make it."

"And _I'm_ saying _you're_ wrong."

It went on like this for hours. One sibling would come up with an idea, and the other would disagree causing one argument after another. It was times like these where Alva was glad she was an only child. She stood back with Luna as the two pairs of siblings bickered with one another leaning on the left wall of the room in regards to the now blocked exit.

Sick of hearing the four argue, Alva decided to try and tune them out, and when she did she focused on the other sounds she could hear. There was the dragons, either commenting to one another about their humans, or simply the sound of their breathing as Stormfly kept herself calm and Toothless moped feeling useless in this situation—the poor dragon just wanted to get to Hiccup feeling like he'd failed to protect his sister once again. Then there were the sounds of bugs scurrying along the floor, walls, or ceilings of the cave, and the sound of water as it rushed on by.

Alva opened her eyes. _'Wait…rushing water?'_ she thought in puzzlement. She turned around to the wall behind her and then turned to press an ear to it. She swore she could hear water, muffled as if underneath it.

**"Luna, come over here."** Luna came closer to the wall angling her ears towards it seeing what her friend was doing. **"Do you hear that? It sounds like water. And where there's rushing water inland, there's…"**

**" "A river." "**

**"We must be under a river, or at least near one"**, Luna said.

**"Either way, it's a way out. **Hey, guys!" Alva called with excitement. Either no one heard her, or they were so caught up in their yelling at each other to notice. "Guys!" Once again no response. They didn't have time for this. "Hey, Toothless, come here boy."

Toothless' head lifted to look at her, and then he walked on over wondering what she wanted.

"I need you and Luna to blast at this wall with everything you two got", she said, and Toothless' eyes lit up.

**"Here?"** he clarified in question pointing his nose to the middle of the wall.

"Yes. Right there. With everything you have."

Luna and Toothless each got into position and Alva stepped back.

"On my signal. Everyone get back!" Alva cried and that got everyone's attention looking to her with confusion and surprise. "One…"

"Alva what're doing?!" Heather asked.

"Two…"

Luna and Toothless got their plasma's going, the telltale whistle of a powerful blast coming emanating from their mouths.

"Alva, go for it!" Astrid encouraged.

"Three!"

The two Furies fired at the middle of the wall and water gushed in through the massive hole created. It wasn't long before everyone was under water and trying to swim against the current.

* * *

The ceremony was set in the town square, the center of the village where most festivities took place only rivaled by the Great Hall of which the wedding's reception would take place celebrating their union. Alvin made his entrance through the aisle created by rows of chairs to either side as people gathered.

No one appeared to be very happy about their heir marrying him, especially Gobber who looked at him with a very accusing and deathly glare, but Alvin could care less about what the people of Berk thought. Very soon, they would all be bowing down before him.

000

Hiccup stood outside her home waiting for when it was time to go, and her friends were with her trying to convince her to back out.

"Are you really sure you want to do this H? I mean, there's still time to get out?" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, do you really want to be stuck with _Alvin_?" Ruffnut asked. "Don't you realize what you would have to_ do_ with him? You still need heirs girl-friend."

"I _know_, guys", Hiccup stated frustrated. "But do you think I have a choice? No. I don't. I messed up, I ruined _everything_, and now I'm paying the price."

"But Hiccup, there has to be another way", Fishlegs insisted. "There's got to be a way to help Berk without having to marry a man _twice _your age".

"And ugly. Don't forget ugly", Ruffnut added.

"Look. Guys, I appreciate the sentiment. I do. But, as I see it, there's just no other way", Hiccup said with a sigh.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minute", Snotlout interrupted. "Is Hiccup—the pain in our butts, never gives up, optimistic Hiccup—_giving up…_? Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?"

"It's still me, Snotlout." She saw as people were gathering in the square, Alvin already there waiting for her, and she knew it was time. "I'm just..." Hiccup looked to the ground searching for the right words. "...trying to do the right thing."

She left them at that, knowing they didn't understand, and walked down to the ceremony to seal her ever spiraling glooming fate.

After a few short moments, a horn announcing the ceremony's start was blown and Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout all went down to attend their friend's ceremony all wondering the same looming question. Where was Aric and Astrid?

* * *

The group of captives clambered out of the water of the river all soaking wet and tired breathing in gulps of air. Dagur had dramatically flopped onto his back in the grass beneath the sun. Aric understood everyone needed a little rest—the swim had sucked most of everyone's energy—and he himself didn't know how much longer he could go on expelling energy where he had virtually none, but they couldn't rest for one second more.

"Come on! We have to keep moving!" Aric said to them all as he got onto Shadowstar and raced on ahead.

They'd already wasted enough precious time, and Hiccup could be getting married at this very moment. Viking unions are forever; there would be no undoing damage already done. They had to keep moving. He had to get to that wedding before it was too late, and the village was all the way on the other side of the island.

* * *

Hiccup was at Alvin's side, the ceremony just beginning with Stoick speaking at the moment.

"Don't look so upset, Hiccup", Alvin said hushed to her. "You're doing a noble thing for your people."

"I'm only doing this to protect my friends and Berk", Hiccup shot back at him harshly. "Don't think for a second I'm a willing participant. And Alvin, there's one thing you _must_ promise me."

"Oh? And what's that?" Alvin asked cautiously. The girl was smart; this could easily be something to trick him. But then Hiccup's eyes softened with care and honesty.

"You won't harm my people", she requested. "You can do whatever you want to me; treat me as a slave for all I care. But you will never lay a hand, or order any one of your men or dragons to harm a single citizen of Berk... Including my father."

Alvin was hoping Hiccup would forget to mention Stoick, but clearly the clever little runt remembered to leave no loo-pol opened for him. "And what makes you so sure, I won't just go back on me word?" he decided to ask menacingly.

"Because if you break it..." Hiccup's eyes narrowed dangerously. "...I swear to every god I will not hesitate to have every dragon on this island hunt you down and kill you."

Alvin was surprised by Hiccup's ruthless threat towards him. He never would have thought she had it in her. Hiccup was always a pacifist; this everyone knew, and besides for her compassion, it was one of her greatest weaknesses.

He thought about her request. Hiccup was asking for the safety of her friends and family. It was greatly disappointing he wouldn't be able to kill Stoick like he'd originally planned—he wasn't gonna test Hiccup for whether she'd follow through with her threat or not—but he'd still be able to torture him. Sure, Hiccup had said he wasn't allowed to harm him, but she also said he could do whatever he wished to her without fight. Poor innocent, naive, Hiccup. She had no idea of the horrors he could inflict on her. And she had forgotten to realize a father's love for his daughter could be the greatest torture of all.

000

Alvin appeared to be pondering her words after saying a threat Hiccup had never thought she would ever say, but it happened, and Hiccup didn't have time for the dense man to think. It was almost time for them to begin the religious rituals. She needed an answer now.

"Well? Do we have a deal, Alvin?" Hiccup questioned.

"I won't harm your Berkians, don't you worry, runt. But, remember, _you're mine_."

"Yes. And I won't fight. Just so long as they're all safe."

"On me word, lass."

"You're word is hardly good enough", she scoffed.

* * *

"Faster Shadowstar! Come on", Aric urged. He knew Shadowstar was weak, the dragon trying her best to fly as fast as she could, but it seemed it was taking them far too long to get to Hiccup than it should have. He didn't want to push his dragon too hard, but he also needed to stop that wedding. "We need to get there, we need to save her!"

"Aric! Slow down!" he could hear the others call, all concerned for his and his dragon's state of health, but he couldn't slow down. There was no way he would ever slow down. Not when Hiccup was in danger. _Never_ when Hiccup was in danger.

* * *

Both rings and swords exchanged, it was now time to exchange vows, her hands held in his. Alvin spoke his vows elegantly and clearly, and all Hiccup could think was how great of an actor he was. She only kept her head down, eyes at her hands she wished were in anybody else's. She couldn't look at him as he spoke such lies.

"I vow to you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine,  
from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night  
and into your eyes that I smile each morning;  
I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine,  
none shall a grievous word be spoken about us,  
for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance.  
Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life  
and into the next."

It was time for her now, and there was absolutely no conviction in her voice. How could there be? She had once thought she could imagine herself speaking to Aric, but now, with him in danger because of _her_, it only brought pain into her heart.

"I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own..." The weight of everything was starting to hit her like an anvil smashing her into the ground.

"I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from by cup..." These were words meant for the person you loved, not your enemy, and here she was giving herself to one under everyone's noses.

"I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night…" Hiccup merely continued although her face had noticeably fallen, her voice taking on the tone of dread and sorrow.

000

Shadowstar landing just outside the event, Aric could see the wedding ceremony taking place. He could hear as Hiccup, looking so beautiful in her wedding garments, the white accentuating her scales perfectly, her hair done but still as wonderfully wild as ever, spoke her wedding vows with such sadness he didn't know how there weren't any sobs or tears.

"…I promise to honor you above all others.  
Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage.  
This is my wedding vow to you", she finished with a whisper that could still surprisingly be heard by the audience.

He now saw Stoick take the sash that ended the ceremony; an addition to the vows that made the union official, the vows said binding, and tied the two forever. The rest landing behind him, and his frozen trance broken, Aric ran and yelled with every ounce of energy he had left.

"STOP!"

* * *

**Cliff hanger. Yeah, I know. Boo me. But I had to cut this chapter in half. It's just taking far too long to finish and I didn't want to just leave you guys hanging, so I gave you the part that was finished.**

**Also, just heads up for ya'll. I've been thinking of rewriting I am Not a Curse. There's a few reasons for this, but mainly I feel like I need to because I feel like I should have derived and made it my own more than I had. It will have the same premise and points as I don't want what I've written in Riders of Berk needed to be changed in any way shape or form, but I will be rewriting the way I tell the story so it's not just a retelling of the first movie as it had turned into. I do feel that I've significantly grown from that. **

**I'll also be doing this as I simultaneously write Defenders of Berk which I had decided on pre-writing so I can just post it once a week without having to worry about a dead line looming over my head. And I know everyone probably doesn't care if I'm late, but to me deadlines are extremely important to keep no matter what it is. It's like a promise to me. And I**_** never**_** break my promises; I don't always succeed of course in this, but I try my darn hardest. **

**Anyway, long story short, it's just easier to pre-write.**


	13. End of the Road

_**Chapter 13—End of the Road:**_

Her vows said, her father took a ceremonial sash that would seal their union. He began wrapping the fabric around their joined hands when Hiccup heard a voice she thought at first to only be in her head.

"STOP!"

Her head, ears and eyes all perked up, and then she turned to where she swore the voice was coming from. That's when she saw him running down the aisle towards her, the crowd taken back by this sudden intrusion.

"ARIC!" Hiccup shouted with the most joy she'd ever expressed in past weeks. The sash falling away, she ran to him, the two joining together in a massive hug that caused them to spin with it never wanting to let go from each other ever again. Still in his arms, Hiccup moved back to look up at him smiling brightly with so much joy and relief, especially when she saw Toothless… both alive and okay. Heather, Dagur, Alva, and Astrid were there too. Hiccup would eternally be grateful to them for helping her two boys escape, and looking to Dagur and Alva, they didn't appear to be so upset anymore. In fact, they looked kind of happy.

Deciding to exchange explanations and sorrys later, Hiccup turned back to where her father, Gothi, and Alvin all stood.

"Dad, I _refuse_ to finish this union! I _will never_ marry Alvin!" She turned her gaze to the man in question with a deathly glare. "I would rather _die _than marry a traitor!"

The crowd erupted in murmurs and gasps astonished by the accusation, very quickly turning angry knowing the Outcast could have never been trusted.

"Alvin was behind all of this! I never ran away, dad! I was _kidnapped_!"

Her father didn't move looking like he was trying to grasp all of this new information. Hiccup didn't blame him; it must have been a massive blow.

"Lies!" Alvin quickly countered. "This is just another ploy to get out of a marriage again!"

"You're the one who's lying!" Aric exclaimed. "Stoick, Alvin had me trapped in the mines for days on end. I only now escaped thanks to Alva!"

"It's true, Chief!" Astrid jumped in beside Alva and the Berserkers. "Despite what you want to believe, Alvin's never changed! He had us _all _fooled! And when we all found out of his treachery, he tried collapsing the mines on us hoping we'd all be crushed or left there to rot!"

"Who ya gonna believe, Chief? Your daughter and her loyal friends? Or a friend who's betrayed ya before?" Gobber spoke out, and having heard plenty Stoick turned to Alvin furious.

"I trusted you", he seethed. "Seize him!"

As Vikings from the crowd came to follow the chief's order, Alvin punched and fought his way through before blowing a horn causing Outcasts to appear out from behind the buildings as he made his escape.

"Riders!" Hiccup called, and she didn't need to finish the instruction; they all knew what she was gonna say. Quickly, the dragon riders, plus the A-team and her father—who at first fought hand to hand—got to their dragons and began blasting and pushing the Outcasts away. Aric peeled away from Hiccup to join them despite his and his dragon's weak states, and as her friends held off the invasion Hiccup had gotten to Toothless hugging him and apologizing with all her heart.

**"Toothless, I'm so sorry. I should have known, I should have never trusted him, I should have come for you, I should have never given up, I'm so sorry, bud"**, she crooned to him frantically wishing she could have been stronger.

Toothless only nudged and hugged her back with his head craned around her, purring and crooning wordlessly simply showing his love and worry for her in return as well as that everything was alright. Finally, Hiccup came back to herself and she separated from him looking right in his eyes with a fire burning in hers. **"Now let's go show them what happens when you mess with us"**, Hiccup growled with determination.

**"I couldn't have put it better myself"**, he growled the same.

Hiccup rounded to Toothless' back, getting on, and she turned to see Alva and Luna lost as to what to do. They weren't exactly experienced in battle. **"Alva! Luna! Follow me!"** she called to them, and they complied following Hiccup and Toothless as they took off. Hiccup and Toothless dived into the battle field firing plasma blasts to beat the Outcasts back further away.

**"What do we do?!"** Alva then asked.

**"Just follow our lead. Luna, do as Toothless does. And Alva…" **Hiccup looked around for something Alva could use. There were chairs, rocks, and slightly charred sticks turned into spikes from blasted and broken axes and hammers. **"How good are you at improvising?"**

Alva looked to her intrigued, before Hiccup explained what to do.

000

Aric knew Shadowstar was tired. He could see it in the way she was starting to pant, her flight becoming imbalanced and attacks unfocused. They were both weak from being in that mine for those countless days.

"Girl, it's alright. You sit this one out", he said as he landed her away from the battle so she could rest. Aric, however, took an abandoned ax on the ground.

Shadowstar warbled at him like a mother scolding a child.

"Shadowstar, I'll be fine. You stay here."

As he ran off he swore he heard her grumbling to herself probably saying he was an idiot. He would have been able to know what she was saying had he had more patience when Hiccup had tried teaching him the dragons' language. Patience wasn't exactly his strong suit, though.

Aric ran into the battle, fighting Outcasts head on as dragons and riders fought overhead. Punching one Outcast out, their small battle over and Aric panting, he heard the sound of a distinct female's battle cry, and knowing the sound, he looked over to see Hiccup off of Toothless, instead flying with Alva, diving down and fighting with whatever they could find. He always loved how resourceful she was, and it seemed all their combat training was paying off. Meanwhile Toothless and Luna, Luna firing from the sky, had Hiccup and Alva's backs. It looked like Hiccup and Toothless were coaching the two Gobber style—learning on the job.

His attention was brought back to the battle in front of him when he heard the battle cry of an Outcast closing in on him with a sword raised. Before the Outcast could even attempt to strike, however, magnesium fire from above intercepted and blasted him away.

"Aric, you need to rest! We've got this!" Astrid called down to him from her mount on Stormfly, firing again in another direction.

"I'm fine!" Aric insisted back. "I'm not gonna leave you guys just because I'm a little tired!"

"You're more than a little tired! I'm surprised you're even standing, never mind fighting!"

Aric glared up at his sister. If put in his position he knew she'd do the same; almost any Viking would. Out of the corner of his eye he then noticed the receding form of a Whispering Death, before lowering his head bringing the two forms retreating into full focus.

"Alvin", Aric growled, before taking off in a sprint for Shadowstar. She already knew what he was thinking and quickly got up so he could jump on once he made it to her. Once on, they rushed off in flight to chase down the traitor.

"Aric, wait!" Astrid shouted after him, but he didn't stop.

"I'm on it!" Dagur called to her, and he and Sleuther chased down after the two humans and dragons.

**000**

Killer was flying fast away from the battle that had ensued and quickly diminished as Outcasts fell in numbers. Alvin and him had been watching from afar, but his rider ordered him to leave, Alvin leaving his soldiers behind, as soon as he saw that they were losing.

"Go faster, you stupid lizard! They're gaining!" Alvin shouted at him in anger.

**"You stupid human, I'm going as fast as I can!"** Killer roared back.

Evidently the freakish hybrid dragon and the Triplestrike were chasing after them with their riders. It took them long enough to notice.

000

The riders, minus the A-team, were over the ocean at the moment watching as the Outcasts retreated on their little boats. Hiccup was back on Toothless as Alva and Luna hovered beside them. Gustav then flew up to report.

"Hiccup, we looked all over the island. Not a single Outcast in sight", he said.

"Good. Thank you, Gustav", Hiccup responded. As he flew off, Hiccup turned to Alva. "You two were great today", she told them.

"We couldn't have done it without your guidance", Alva responded. "You're a really good fighter."

"I have a good teacher." She then saw Astrid flying up in the distance. "Well, teachers."

"Speaking of which, where are Aric and Dagur?"

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she rapidly approached the two Halflings and Furies. "We have a problem."

000

"Shadowstar, plasma blast!" Aric shouted over the winds, and Shadowstar fired twice missing each one when Killer maneuvered and dodged away.

"Aric! You've got to think! Calm down!" Dagur told him as he flew just behind and to the side of him. "Come on, do it with me; in and out! Deep breaths! Trust me, it works!"

"Dagur, would you just shut up and help me catch them?!"

"Fine, but I was just trying to help!"

"Well you can_ help_ by flying ahead and intercepting Killer! We've got to corner them!"

"Hey, now you're thinking! See? I helped you already!" Dagur had Sleuther race on ahead. He then made a wide turn circling around some sea stacks as Aric kept Alvin and Killer going straight firing plasma blasts and spines like they were herding sheep. It also caused Killer to slow down, which made it easier for Sleuther to get ahead of him and circle back until he and Sleuther were in front of the Whispering Death. "Hey", Dagur teasingly greeted.

Alvin growled with annoyance, turning himself to see Aric and Shadowstar at Killer's tail. He tried to steer to the side, but was intercepted by fire, and then by spines.

"It's over, Alvin", Aric said harshly. "You're done."

The claws of a Nadder then plucked Alvin from Killer, the dragon holding the man by his shoulders as he yelled in surprise and fear of being dropped. That's when Aric noticed Hiccup, Astrid, and Alva had all arrived to the scene.

**000**

Killer roared with fury at the ones who took his rider. Toothless saw he was about to try blasting them all, when a certain little dragon interrupted the Whispering Death's rage.

**"Hey, Killer!"** the little Light Fury roared.

That's when Luna fired a direct and powerful plasma blast at Killer's snout. The Whispering Death shrieked in pain, and then, in what seemed like forever, the sun finally peaked out of the clouds causing Killer to retreat to frantically find underground.

**"Who's the pipsqueak now?!" **Luna roared with triumph, and Toothless couldn't have been prouder at the little dragon's progress.

Hiccup then directed him to then fly closer to Alvin as the man dangled in the air furious and helpless. Hiccup had a harsh glare directed at the man, and if looks could kill Alvin would have been nothing but a skeleton from the moment she had laid her eyes on him.

"You know, I thought I hated Dagur, but you?" Hiccup started with an eerily calm tone, still glaring daggers along with Toothless now. "I _never_ hated him as much as I hate you now. I knew you were evil, but this? I trusted you. _My dad_ trusted you; enough to let you marry me," Hiccup added, her voice becoming darker as she spoke. "I gave you a chance, Alvin, and you blew it. From this moment forward I can promise you…you will _never _see the light of day _again_."

" "Whoa," " everyone else commented in shock and amazement. It wasn't easy to get Hiccup pissed to the point where she'd actually do something, but everyone, dragons and humans both, knew that when she _did_ get angry… Well…sometimes she could get a little scary.

With the prisoner apprehended and no sign of Killer, Hiccup and Toothless flew off back to the island, everyone else following with Astrid, Stormfly, and their prisoner beside the duo.

* * *

Hiccup watched with mute emotion beside Aric and her father as Alvin was taken away to Berk's prison. It was only a temporary stay; as soon as the Berserkers left, Alvin would be joining them to spend the rest of his life in their prison. As Alvin's form disappeared from their view, her dad turned to her, and he defiantly looked to be more of a father than a chief at the moment.

"I am so sorry, Hiccup. To think what could have happened… Alvin played me for a fool."

"He played us all. You don't have to apologize, dad. This was all my fault. If I'd never let Alvin out of prison in the first place this never would have happened."

"No. We all make mistakes, dear. Don't fault yourself for something you couldn't control", her dad told her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hiccup showed a small smile up at him, but then it quickly turned into a frown with another problem still on her mind. It was time they discussed something she should have a long time ago. Berk was still in need, but after everything that just happened, marriage was the last thing on her list of things she wanted to do. She had to make him see that there could be another way.

"Dad, before I say anything else, I'd just like to remind you that you once said we were a team. And teams don't just hear each other; they listen. So… I have to request we find another way to help Berk's financial problem."

"Hun, I want you to be happy, but we have to think of our people first—"

"I am. I just need more time."

"And how much time would that be?" her dad questioned. "We don't have much left before winter hits, Hiccup."

"But I just don't see why—"

"Excuse me", a female's voice interrupted, and the three turned to see Alva was the owner of said voice. "But I think I can help. While I was in the mine, I found this." She told them showing them a rock with beautiful purple gems inside.

"A geode", Hiccup said in amazement. "How did I miss that?"

"But…then that means…" Aric started.

"If there's truly enough…" Hiccup followed.

Aric held Hiccup's hand with both of his, staring at her intently. "Hiccup, will you marry me?"

Hiccup held a soft adoring smile on her face at the question, before pausing to look back at her father. He nodded with approval, and Hiccup turned back to Aric. She stared at him for a long time before she finally spoke. "No", she shockingly said.

"Wait, what?" Aric wondered with confusion.

"But I _will_ be your betrothed", she then amended, before her free hand made it to his shirt, and she tugged him forward into a kiss.

"I think you'll be needing this", Alva then said when they parted, giving Hiccup her betrothal gift medallion. She walked on off as the happy couple went into another kiss, this one a bit more passionate.

* * *

It had been a few more days of her stay on Berk, and Alva decided it was time for her and Luna to leave. But just as she was packing up some things outside the Haddock household, of which were gifted to her for her journey, Dagur came up to her with a somber expression.

"So, you're leaving", he said.

"I can't stay on Berk forever", she said turning to him. "And now thanks to Hiccup, my debt's been paid. I can go where ever, and do whatever I want."

"Then why don't you come to Berserk with me?" Dagur offered.

"Dagur…" Alva paused for a moment trying to find the right words. "All my life I've dreamed of being free; of seeing the world…and now I can", she told him with hopefulness, her dreams finally able to come true.

"Where will you go?"

"Everywhere!" she answered happily. "I want to sing, spread my music all across the world."

Dagur nodded in understanding with a small sigh. "I understand. I'm really am happy for you, Alva, and… I hope you'll take this with you." Taking out something from his pocket, he presented the betrothal necklace that was once meant for Hiccup. It looked to have been modified; instead of the pendent being a Night Fury with green emeralds for eyes, the dragon was now white.

"Oh Dagur, I— I couldn't."

Circling around her, Dagur placed the necklace on her anyway. "I think it suits you. After all, it was meant for the person I would one day marry", Dagur said as he did the deed, semi quoting what she'd said to him when she gave him Hiccup's betrothal gift.

Alva gave him a playful smile. "No promises?"

"I'll take my chances."

"Goodbye, Dagur", she bid him farewell softly. And with that, Alva grabbed her bag of few belongings and flew off with Luna into the world.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, and I hope Alvin's apprehension was at least adequate. I tried, and that's what counts.**


	14. Happily Ever After

_**Chapter 14—Happily Ever After:**_

It turned out Alva was right about the mine, and with Hiccup's leadership on the search, Berk had discovered their mines were filled with precious geodes. Under Hiccup's direction, the beautiful crystals created a new industry, and the village was saved able to buy the supplies they were lacking for the upcoming winter.

As for Lady Brenna, Hiccup proved to be a woman of her word spreading word of the woman's heinous practices across the archipelago with the help of the many allies she had acquired. With people no longer coming in, Lady Brenna went out of business, and Kari pursued in making a successful seamstress shop of her own; one where the seamstresses were actually treated fairly.

And as for Alva, she spent many months traveling and becoming a singing sensation. At first it was for small tribes, soon becoming bigger, and then into full blown kingdoms. Her dreams had finally come true. But, after so long, Alva began to realize there was really only one place she wanted to sing more than anywhere in the world. After her final show for the kingdom of England, Alva knew it was time, because sometimes being free means choosing not to go, but to stay.

* * *

After many long days of travel, Alva finally saw the island in her sights. It was a fairly decent sized island, but she could see it was filled with tall mountains and cliffs. She and Luna landed on the docks of the island, and they looked around a bit in hopes of finding the Chief. Alva clutched at the Light Fury pendent on her neck. It was then that she saw the man in her sights just straight ahead of her, the man having been previously hidden behind a group of people.

Only a moment later the man with fiery red hair, and bright green eyes caught sight of her, and a big smile spread across his face. Alva smiled back, just as happy to see Dagur too. After so long, she was finally home.

* * *

One year passed, and after just a short time, much had changed. Dagur and Alva had gotten married shortly after being reunited and only courting for a few short months. Only a few months past when Toothless then came to their island without Hiccup, but instead a new mechanical tailfin and a blue eyed Light Fury mate who refused to be given a name or title.

The two had come because Toothless was to bring all the dragons there to a place he called the Hidden World, as it was his job as Alpha to keep the dragons safe. After some explanation from Toothless, and translation from Alva, it was understood, and Dagur made the announcement to the village that their dragons would need to depart with their Alpha.

It was a tearful goodbye for everyone who had a dragon. Dagur spent a good amount of time biding both Shattermaster and Sleuther good bye, as did Heather with Windshear, but Alva had the hardest time letting Luna go. They hugged, and shared I love yous for a long time, bidding each other a long and sad farewell. Berserk watched as all their dragons then followed Toothless and the Light Fury to the Hidden World to never be seen again.

* * *

"…I promise to honor you above all others.  
Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage.  
This is my wedding vow to you", Hiccup finished with joy in her heart.

She and Aric stood together with their hands joined in front of one another in front of her father's statue in the plaza outside the new Great Hall of New Berk.

Gothi took the ceremonial sash and she wrapped it around their joined hands, the couple's eyes gleaming with pure joy and love. Then, with one tap of her staff in the middle of their wrapped hands, the ceremony was complete, and the couple joined together in a kiss.

"To the Chief and Chieftess!" Spitelout bellowed out, and the crowd of which included the Berserkers, Defenders of the Wing, and Wing Maidens, cheered loudly with joy.

The celebration was then held in the Great Hall, and as promised two years ago, Alva was to sing for the wedding couple. Hiccup, held at Aric's side, nodded to the girl on stage, and she nodded back. Then, Alva nodded back to her own husband behind her, and Dagur began the song with the rest of the band following his cue.

_"And you're always free to begin again. And you're always free to believe when you find the place that your heart belongs—"_

_"_ _"_—_You'll never leave" "_ Hiccup joined in as she was taken from Aric by Alva to the stage.

_"You and I will always be…"_ Hiccup sung. _"…celebrating life together."_

_" "I know I have found a friend forever more." "_

_"Love is like a melody…"_ she sung solo again. _"…one that I will always treasure."_

_" "Courage is the key that opens every door. Though you may not know where your gifts may lead, and it may not show at the start. When you live your dream you'll find destiny is written in your heart." "_

"I'm so sorry about Toothless", Alva said knowing what the dragon meant to her and how hard she had fought to live in peace with him.

"It's alright", Hiccup somberly replied. "It was for the best."

Alva nodded understandingly as Aric came up grabbing Hiccup's hand reassuringly. Dagur then stood beside his wife with a reassuring hold of his own. The two couples then turned back to the crowd who then all joined in for the last chorus.

_" "Though you may not know where your gifts may lead, and it may not show at the start, when you live your dream you'll find destiny is written in your heart." "_

—**The End—**

Credits Song—I'm On My Way by Sara Niemietz*

* * *

***The actual credits song of The Princess of the Pauper**


End file.
